Fairy Tale III
by Saskia64
Summary: C'est la fin de cette trilogie épique sur nos héros préférés! Si vous voulez connaître le dénouement de la Grande Guerre contre Zeleph en découvrant toujours plus de points de vue et d'histoires parallèles, alors n'hésitez pas :D Vive Fairy Tail ! Aye sir !
1. Esprit céleste

**Fairy Tale III : Origine**

**Episode 1: Esprit céleste**

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Une vive lumière l'éblouit quelques instants et il dû papilloter des yeux pour s'y accoutumer. Il se sentait léger et reposé mais lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, la confusion s'empara de lui. Quel était cet endroit ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Où est-ce qu'il avait été avant ça ? Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Et c'est qu'il avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, il n'y trouvait rien. Rien du tout. Qui était-il ? Quel était son nom ? Son âge ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus de rien ?

Prit de panique, il lança des regards affolés autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre de femme. Il pouvait le dire grâce à la décoration délicate et au parfum sucré qui planait dans l'air. De grands volets mauves avaient été tirés sur une fenêtre qui donnait la vue sur une ville.

_Une capitale_, corrigea un résidu de mémoire dans l'esprit du jeune homme._ La capitale de Magnolia. Je suis au château. _

Encouragé par ce recouvrement partiel de mémoire, le garçon continua à chercher des réponses autour de lui. Un lustre de cristal était accroché au toit et réfléchissait la faible lueur du soleil voilé derrière un manteau de nuages gris. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les draps blanc crémeux étaient encore défaits comme si on venait à peine de les quitter. En passant le bout de ses doigts sur l'oreiller en soie brodée, il pouvait sentir la chaleur que devait avoir laissé le corps d'une femme. Il y avait de longs fils dorés enroulés dessus. La femme qui avait dormi là était donc blonde.

_J'adore les blondes_, se souvint fugacement le garçon.

Il poursuivit ses recherches et tomba sur un élément clé. Un miroir à main ! Il se précipita de le lever devant son visage pour trouver son propre reflet. Des cheveux roux étaient joliment coiffés sur sa tête, des yeux bruns lui renvoyaient son regard écarquillé, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient entrouvertes de surprise. Son visage était fin et ses traits n'étaient pas désagréable à l'œil.

_Evidemment,_ dit la petite voix dans sa tête avec suffisance. _Je suis le plus beau garçon des environs. Ça reste vrai même si je suis amnésique. _

_« Ça, ça reste à voir ! Avec ma nouvelle coupe je suis sûr de te battre niveau séduction ! »_

Ce souvenir refit brutalement surface dans la mémoire du garçon. Bouche bée, il en laissa glisser le miroir de ses doigts et il alla s'écraser par terre avec grand fracas.

_Maze…_

-Qui va là ? Gildartz ?

Une femme de chambre au visage en forme de cœur ouvrit une petite porte et le dévisagea avec surprise. Son expression passa de l'étonnement à la pure incrédulité, puis à la peur. Les yeux désorbités et remplis de larmes, elle finit par lever ses mains devant sa bouche, émue.

-Loki ? Souffla-t-elle avec un fil de voix.

-Je… Je suis Loki. Oui. C'est moi.

-Nana, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés arriva derrière la femme de chambre. Elle venait à l'évidence de prendre un bain avec ses cheveux mouillés, sa peau encore humide et la serviette de bain qui était enroulée autour de son corps svelte et qui mettait en valeur sa grande poitrine. En le voyant, son visage traversa les mêmes étapes que celui de Nana. Finalement, elle s'avança vers lui comme si elle peinait à croire à sa présence et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

-Loki…Tu es vraiment là ?

Loki commençait à être effrayé par leurs regards ahuris. C'était comme si elles se trouvaient en présence d'un fantôme ! Pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal à croire qu'il puisse être là ? Même si le fait qu'il se retrouve dans la chambre de sa reine en pleine matinée et sans la moindre raison était étrange, ce n'était pas un motif suffisant pour le regarder ainsi.

Soudain, Loki se souvint qu'il était un traître à la couronne en cavale ! Il avait participé à l'évasion du prince Gray et s'était enfui avec lui, Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Rufus et Maze. Sans parler de leurs compagnons surnaturels, les Exeed avec qui il avait cohabité à Sabertooth pendant quelques temps pour donner le temps au prince riverain de se remettre de son temps passé en cellule. Puis après ils avaient… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait au juste ? Quelle avait été la transition entre son séjour à Sabertooth et son retour à la capitale ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de s'en souvenir ?

-Ma reine, où sont Maze et Natsu ?

S'étaient-ils tous fait attraper par des soldats magnoliens ?! Allaient-ils se faire condamner comme Gray par Lucy ?! Dans ce cas pourquoi lui était-il encore libre ?

Lucy mit longtemps à réagir, trop absorbée par sa contemplation de Loki. Elle déglutit et clignota des yeux pour réorganiser ses idées.

-Euh… Je devais les rejoindre dans le parloir ce matin. Ils y sont sûrement déjà.

-Dans le parloir ?

Loki fronça les sourcils. Cette salle était réservée pour les conseils de guerre. C'était là que les stratégies de combats étaient réellement mises sur pied une fois que le dirigeant s'était préalablement réuni avec son Conseil pour obtenir leur accord. Si jamais Lucy avait convoqué ses bannerets pour organiser une nouvelle guerre, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient échoué en sauvant Gray et que la guerre entre Magnolia et Rivars battait toujours à plein pot ?!

-Je dois les voir.

Sans plus attendre, Loki se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, déterminé à obtenir les réponses à toutes ces questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Mais quelque chose d'irrationnel se produit. Alors qu'il essayait de prendre la poignée de la porte pour s'en aller, sa main traversa le métal argenté comme s'il s'agissait de fumée. Les yeux ronds, il réessaya à plusieurs reprises avec le même résultat. Il ne pouvait pas attraper la poignée ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!

Il se retourna lentement et leva un regard résigné sur les deux femmes qui ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Nana ne fit qu'enterrer davantage son visage entre ses mains en pleurant de plus belle. Lucy elle, pâle comme un linge, s'avança d'un pas avec la grâce d'une reine malgré sa tenue légère. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui donnant sa réponse.

-Tu es mort, Loki.

Il y eut un long silence. Un froid épouvantable avait envahi les poumons du garçon et un frisson glacé le traversa des pieds à la tête.

_« Je t'en supplie, Loki ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'aime bordel ! Je t'aime… »_

_C'est vrai_, se souvint Loki. _Il y a eu l'attaque des Ombres. Ils m'ont eu. J'ai demandé à Maze de me tuer._

La peur avait disparu. Loki savait maintenant. Il n'y avait eu aucune transition depuis Sabertooth parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il était mort.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors ? Interrogea-t-il simplement.

Loki ne croyait pas spécialement au paradis ou à l'enfer, mais il s'était toujours dit qu'une fois mort, on devenait un être immatériel, une essence de vie qui s'est essoufflée et qui voguera pour toujours dans le vide. L'idée de la réincarnation en un être d'une autre espèce l'avait séduit aussi. Ainsi on ne mourrait jamais vraiment. Mais le fait qu'il se retrouve là, dans son apparence habituelle et conscient de son passé vivant… Il n'y avait aucune logique là-dedans.

-Je l'ignore, avoua Lucy. Mais je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider. Nana, aide-moi à m'habiller rapidement s'il te plaît. On doit faire vite.

Nana cessa enfin de pleurer et se mit à la tâche, attrapant les vêtements de sa reine et la suivant dans la salle de bain pour l'aider à s'apprêter. Elles lancèrent un dernier regard sur Loki avant de fermer la porte derrière elles comme si elles craignaient qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon si elles le perdaient de vue.

Malgré la situation, Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que même s'il l'avait voulu il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce. Il semblait qu'il fût incapable d'attraper la poignée. Pourtant, il avait pu prendre le miroir à main et Lucy avait posé sa main sur sa joue sans la traverser. Peut-être qu'il devait se concentrer pour pouvoir saisir un objet. Après tout, il était une sorte de fantôme… Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire hystérique. Un fantôme ! Il avait déjà eu du mal à croire aux démons, aux Ombres et aux Exeed et maintenant il faisait partie de la foire des êtres paranormaux ! Youpi…

Lucy et Nana ressortirent très vite et elles parurent profondément soulagées en le trouvant là, debout et les mains dans le dos en train de rigoler de cette situation absurde. Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer après tout. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon puisqu'il était déjà mort !

Il suivit les deux femmes le long des couloirs du château en retrouvant l'ambiance familière du cadre de sa jeunesse. Loki était le fils d'un ancien soldat magnolien qui était décédé il y avait bien longtemps. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et avait été fils unique. Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre car les habitants de ce château avaient toujours été sa famille d'adoption. Le château lui-même était son foyer. Il le connaissait de fond en comble et non seulement parce que Natsu et lui l'avaient toujours parcouru comme des coqs fiérots, mais aussi grâce à tous ces rendez-vous secrets qu'il avait eus avec un nombre incalculable de filles dans les pièces les plus reculées de la forteresse. Il n'avait jamais été un soldat hors normes mais sa vie d'honneur et de devoir l'avait comblé. Avec ses frères d'armes et son épée toujours bien effilée, il s'était cru invincible. Il avait mené une belle vie au service de la Couronne. Il avait servi Jon et Layla Heartfilia de son mieux malgré son jeune âge et il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant avec Lucy même si leurs rapports avaient été entachés par la condamnation à tort de Gray Fullbuster. Il avait eu le temps d'expérimenter les sentiments amoureux. Non pas avec les belles nobles qu'il avait fréquentées mais avec un forgeron étranger au fort caractère et aux yeux gris-bleus les plus beaux de l'univers. Maze. S'il devait à nouveau disparaître de ce monde après cette étrange résurrection, alors il tenait à le voir une dernière fois.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du parloir et Droy et Jet leur ouvrirent la porte pour les faire entrer. Loki leur sourit avec chaleur en passant en se demandant s'ils étaient au courant de son décès. Les deux jeunes soldats le dévisagèrent, bouches bées, répondant à sa question.

Le parloir était une très grande salle très lumineuse avec ses incomptables fenêtres et une gigantesque table centrale ovale où s'asseyaient la reine, ses bannerets, le Capitaine de Garde, les sous-chefs des régiments, les alliées et toute personne susceptible de pouvoir apporter une amélioration aux plans de guerre. Des estrades avaient aussi été installées autour de la table pour les nobles qui tenaient à participer au débat. Mais leur nombre était restreint étant donné qu'il fallait tout de même garder une certaine discrétion quant aux stratégies militaires.

Loki y trouva beaucoup de gens en entrant. Certains étaient plongés dans d'intenses conversations tout en pointant la grande carte qui avait été étalée sur la table devant eux. D'autres se faisaient plus discrets et se limitaient à jouer les spectateurs sur les estrades. Dans cette deuxième catégorie, Loki reconnu Maze qui, le menton posé sur ses mains repliées devant lui, regardait silencieusement au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. Le petit Frosch était roulé en boule sur le banc à côté de lui.

Les conversations s'interrompirent avec l'entrée de la reine et ils s'inclinèrent tous pour la saluer. La jeune blonde commença à dire quelque chose mais Loki ne l'entendit pas. Il ne voyait que Maze qui venait apparemment de l'apercevoir derrière Lucy et dont le visage s'était contracté de douleur et de surprise. Loki sourit de toutes ses dents, le cœur débordant de joie.

-Loki ?!

Quelqu'un s'était approché de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Loki arracha son regard du visage décomposé de Maze et se tourna vers Natsu qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux marrons sous ses mèches roses. Il paraissait soudain très jeune avec son air éperdu en le regardant de la sorte. Par réflexe, Loki lui envoya une grande tape dans l'épaule comme il l'avait toujours fait avec son meilleur ami tant de fois. Mais une fois de plus, il s'en avéra être incapable. Sa main traversa le torse de Natsu qui regarda le phénomène avec des yeux encore plus ronds.

-Un esprit céleste !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts gris et aux grands yeux bleus se leva d'un bond en lançant cette exclamation. Elle regardait Loki, les yeux brillants. Une deuxième femme plus grande mais avec un air similaire avec ses longs cheveux gris, se leva à son tour et parla avec gravité.

-Yukino a raison. Je peux sentir l'aura qui l'entoure. C'est un esprit céleste et c'est vous reine Lucy qui l'avait invoqué. Les liens dorés qui vous unissent sont presque palpables.

-Vous êtes un mage céleste comme Angel et moi ! Sourit la dénommée Yukino en regardant Lucy et Loki tour à tour.

Le jeune roux regarda Lucy avec étonnement. C'était elle qui l'avait invoqué ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mais il sut immédiatement qu'il ne tirerait aucune réponse de Lucy. La jeune femme paraissait effectivement aussi éberluée que lui.

_Seules les âmes courageuses et les esprits vaillants ont des chances de devenir des esprits célestes,_ dit une voix de femme. _Ce phénomène ne se produit que très rarement. Les esprits qu'Angel et Yukino peuvent invoquer sont bien plus anciens et expérimentés que Loki. D'où le fait que son apparence physique ne soit pas totalement consistante. Le lien entre vous est récent et incertain. Vous allez devoir suivre un entrainement difficile afin de le raffermir et ainsi Loki pourra rester bien plus longtemps sous forme humaine et peut-être même qu'il parviendra à se matérialiser sans devoir attendre à ce que vous le convoquiez._

-Ça veut dire que Loki pourra rester parmi nous ? Interrogea Gray Fullbuster que Loki venait d'apercevoir dans la pièce à l'autre bout de la table.

Le jeune prince était à Magnolia ?! Dans le parloir de guerre ?! Mais alors…Rivars et Magnolia ne se faisaient pas la guerre ! Pourquoi s'étaient-ils réunis dans cette salle dans ce cas ?

Un chatte blanche au regard perçant sauta sur la table de bois et s'assit bien en face de Loki.

_Une Exeed,_ comprit le jeune roux.

_Bonjour Loki. Je suis Chagot, la reine des Exeed. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir parmi nous. Chaque soldat est précieux et les esprits célestes ont toujours été de très bons partenaires pour les Enfants de la Forêt et les Exeed. Bienvenu à l'Armée de l'alliance qui mettra un terme à l'existence des démons une bonne fois pour toutes. _

-Loki.

Le jeune soldat…ou plutôt esprit céleste désormais, se tourna vers Sting, Rufus, Memories et Lector, qui le regardaient tous avec émotion. Ils s'inclinèrent très bas devant lui avec grand respect.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais la chance de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, fit Rufus en enlevant son chapeau de plumes. Merci. Merci de t'être battu aussi vaillamment alors que nous étions tombés et d'avoir tenu ta position pour nous sauver. Tu aurais certainement eu des chances si tu avais pris la fuite et que tu nous avais laissé là mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et grâce à toi nous sommes encore là aujourd'hui.

-Je vous avez pourtant interdit de crever, marmonna Sting avec un ton bourru. Heureusement que tu es revenu finalement. On dit pourtant que les roux n'ont pas d'âme, mais la tienne est sacrément solide si elle a même réussi à vaincre la mort.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil amical tandis que le petit Lector miaulait joyeusement.

_Sting est un peu maladroit,_ justifia Memories avec son ton sage._ Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que si quelqu'un méritait bien d'être élevé au rang d'esprit céleste c'est bien toi. Merci d'avoir sauvé mes amis Loki._

Ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire, Loki se limita à faire lui aussi une petite révérence devant eux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pardon.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Maze qui s'était avancé silencieusement vers lui. Il regardait le sol devant lui, la tête baissée comme s'il avait trop honte pour le regarder de face. Le cœur de Loki s'effrita douloureusement en le voyant aussi triste.

-Pardon d'être arrivé trop tard. De ne pas t'avoir sauvé. J'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais y arriver. Je n'ai même pas été capable de remplir ton dernier souhait. J'ai été incapable de te tuer à temps. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je…

Ce fut trop. La voix brisée de Maze, les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, les tremblements qui secouaient ses épaules… Loki n'en put plus. Sans savoir comment, il réunit toutes ses forces et s'avança vers lui pour lui attraper le visage et l'embrasser avec amour. En se concentrant cette fois, il parvint à le toucher et à lui faire sentir la moindre caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se fichait bien des gens qui les regardaient, de leurs hoquets surpris. Il n'y avait plus que Maze avec lui. Et par un miracle de la roue du destin, ils étaient réunis à nouveau. Peu importait qu'il fût devenu un esprit céleste ou qu'ils furent aux abords de la guerre la plus terrible de leurs temps. Il pouvait embrasser Maze à nouveau et voir son sourire tendre aux dents de lapin !

Mais quelque chose changea. Loki se sépara de Maze, se sentant étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Maze avec affolement.

Loki leva ses mains devant lui et vit qu'elles prenaient un aspect translucide. Il était en train de disparaître !

Lucy tomba soudain à la renverse dans les bras de Natsu.

-LUCY ! S'écria ce dernier.

_Elle est affaiblie par l'utilisation de sa magie,_ expliqua Chagot avec douceur. _C'est une magie très exigeante et c'est la première fois qu'elle l'expérimente. Le lien entre eux est en train de se dissoudre. Mais ne craint rien, Loki. Dorénavant tu resteras lié à elle et elle pourra t'invoquer. Je suis certaine que Yukino et Angel sauront lui enseigner tout ce dont elle a besoin pour devenir une excellente mage céleste._

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent fermement.

_Tu vas à partir de maintenant partager ton temps entre le Palais des Esprits et le Monde Humain, _poursuivit la reine des Exeed d'un ton rassurant._ J'espère te revoir bientôt, Loki. J'ai un grand respect pour les esprits célestes. Je suis certaine que Mavis est allé les rejoindre elle aussi. Malheureusement sa magie est bien trop puissante et il faudrait un mage surhumain pour la faire retourner. En tout cas, fais lui savoir que nous nous battrons de toutes nos forces et que son élu est lui aussi parti remplir sa tâche._

Les babines de la chatte se levèrent joliment en créant un sourire félin adorable.

Loki lui en fut très reconnaissant. Il avait trouvé de l'apaisement dans ses paroles. Il ne disparaîtrait pas pour toujours. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau départ. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas facile. Mais il ferait de son mieux.

-Loki ! L'appela Lucy, à moitié évanouie dans les bras de Natsu. Je deviendrais plus forte. Je te le promets. Je te ferais revenir très vite !

-Merci ma reine, dit-il avec une profonde révérence. Je répondrais toujours à votre appel. Ma vie vous appartient en corps et âme désormais.

Loki regarda son meilleur ami qui tenait Lucy avec tendresse.

_Mmmm, on dirait que les choses ont évolué entre ces deux-là_, comprit le jeune esprit. _Bravo Natsu !_

-Prends soin de notre reine Natsu !

-Toujours, sourit le soldat. T'as intérêt à revenir pour me donner un coup de main !

-Humpf !

Loki voyait bien qu'il était en train de s'effacer rapidement. Sa propre vision commençait à se flouer alors il se retourna pour faire son dernier adieu.

-Et toi Maze ! T'as pas intérêt à me tromper ! Je te surveille !

Malgré les larmes qui sillonnaient toujours ses joues, Maze éclata de rire. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent joliment.

-Haha ! T'es vraiment con ! … Je t'aime, Leo.

Avec un dernier sourire, il disparut.

* * *

**Rebonjour minna :D J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi impatients d'avoir la suite de ces aventures! En tout cas j'étais super heureuse en écrivant ce premier épisode avec notre beau Loki qui revient à la charge! Je n'aurais pas pu continuer mon histoire sans lui voyons :P  
Bisous bisous! On se retrouve au prochain numéro!**


	2. Miracle

**Episode 2 : Miracle**

* * *

Wendy fermait encore les yeux. Il le fallait bien si elle voulait supporter ce tournis désagréable qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle traversait un portail magique. Une fois la moindre lueur disparue, c'était comme si brusquement tout se mettait à tourner dans tous les sens autour d'elle et qu'elle perdait complètement le moindre indice d'orientation. La seule chose qui était restée fixe durant le processus cette fois-ci c'était la main de Tim qu'elle serrait encore dans la sienne.

Une fois son vertige atténué, Wendy découvrit de nombreuses autres sensations étonnantes liées à son nouvel environnement avant même d'avoir rouvert les yeux. Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Une lumière vive frappait ses yeux à travers ses paupières en transformant la noirceur en une vive rougeur. L'air était dense et odorant et un vent brûlant venait chatouiller ses joues et jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour éviter l'agression lumineuse du soleil. Dès que sa vision se fit plus nette, elle hoqueta, bouche bée. Ces terres n'avaient rien à voir avec tous les paysages qu'elle avait pu voir jusque-là ! Elle avait beau eu essayé d'imaginer ce qui pourrait bien les attendre de l'autre côté du portail, ce spectacle dépassait largement son imagination. Ebahie, elle lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle et finit par se tourner vers Tim.

Le jeune page paraissait aussi épaté qu'elle. Ses yeux bleus brillaient avec force à la lueur vive du soleil sous ses boucles dorées. Sa peau pâle semblait avoir son propre éclat.

Wendy serra sa main dans la sienne de plus belle. Elle avait peur. Charuru ne lui avait pas seulement avoué que Tim comptait se rendre au Grand Nord seul pour invoquer les dragons. Elle lui avait aussi révélé la nature de sa mission en tant qu'élu. Il devrait sacrifier sa vie pour parvenir à sa tâche. Wendy refusait d'y croire. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen ! C'était beaucoup trop cruel. Certes, ils avaient besoin des dragons mais personne ne pouvait lui demander de mourir pour ça ! Tim était bien trop jeune ! Il n'avait pas… ! Il ne pouvait pas… ! Non. C'était elle. Wendy ne pouvait pas concevoir la mort de Tim parce qu'elle ne voyait aucun avenir sans lui. Mais Tim, lui, avait pris sa décision. Il était prêt à mourir. Et pourtant, Wendy s'accrochait encore. Elle trouverait un moyen de le sauver, peu importait lequel. Elle ne laisserait pas la lumière quitter ses yeux. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle était prête à tout.

_Ces terres ont bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je les ai traversées,_ murmura Charuru en s'avançant devant eux. _Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un aussi grand désert dans le Grand Nord auparavant. Mais c'était une autre époque._

L'Exeed laissait des empreintes félines sur le sable derrière elle mais le vent soulevait rapidement les grains bruns, effaçant ses traces de pas légers.

Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un désert infini. D'incomptables dunes se superposaient dans toutes les directions et seuls quelques buissons secs poussaient par endroits. Il faisait une chaleur monstrueuse et l'horizon tremblotait au loin comme s'il était en proie aux flammes. Wendy avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'endroits dans les contes que lui lisait son père avant de se coucher le soir quand elle était plus jeune. Des terres sableuses et exotiques qui se tassaient en petites montagnes et qui chatouillaient la peau en se faufilant entre les doigts des pieds. D'immenses palmiers aux troncs fins et aux longues branches sous lesquels on pouvait se réfugier pour avoir un peu d'ombre et échapper aux rayons brûlants du soleil. Ils ne poussaient qu'aux alentours des points d'eau, puisant là la force de grandir toujours plus haut.

Mais il n'y avait pas de palmiers à vue d'œil et, suant à grosses gouttes alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore bougé, Wendy comprit qu'ils feraient mieux de chercher un abri rapidement.

-Nous devons chercher des arbres, dit-elle.

Tim parut reprendre vie à ses côtés. Figé comme une statue, il n'avait pas quitté l'horizon des yeux. Il cligna des yeux à répétition comme dans un rêve avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Des arbres ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui. Ils nous protègerons du soleil le temps qu'on essaie de réfléchir à un plan. Et ils nous mènerons sûrement à une source d'eau.

Tim la regarda admirativement comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de très intelligent. Wendy rougit de plaisir, heureuse de pouvoir se montrer utile.

_C'est une bonne idée Wendy mais je ne vois aucun arbre par ici,_ répliqua Charuru. _Je ferais peut-être mieux de créer un autre portail et…_

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? L'interrompit la jeune noble. A chaque fois que tu ouvres un portail tu as l'air épuisée.

_Oui c'est vrai_, admit Charuru en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de garder tes forces pour quand nous en aurons vraiment besoin, conseilla Wendy. Si tu nous emmène ailleurs et que c'est encore pire qu'ici, ça n'aura servi à rien.

-Wendy a raison, corrobora Tim en s'avançant d'un pas. Nous devrions regarder un peu autour de nous avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Qui sait ? Il y a peut-être une forêt pas loin et les dunes nous empêchent de la voir.

_Très bien,_ acquiesça la chatte. _On prend quelle direction ?_

Tim écarquilla des yeux en voyant que Wendy et Charuru attendaient une réponse de sa part.

-Vous voulez que ce soit moi qui décide ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Tu es l'élu, lui rappela Wendy. C'est à toi de choisir. Peu importe ta décision, nous te suivrons où que tu ailles.

Tim fronça les sourcils, l'air plus assuré. Il tourna sur lui-même, regardant les alentours, puis il pointa dans une direction.

-Par là. Il y a plus de buissons qui poussent là-bas. C'est peut-être une piste.

-On y va ! Sourit la jeune fille.

_Oui mais avant ça vous devriez vous déshabiller,_ les retint Charuru.

-Hein ?! S'étonna Wendy en se tournant vers son amie.

_Regardez comment vous êtes habillés. Vos tenues sont faites pour l'hiver de Rivars et non pas pour la chaleur du désert. Vous finirez déshydratés à ce rythme. _

En regardant son gros manteau de laine blanche, Wendy comprit la justesse de ses propos. Elle n'irait pas bien loin avec ça sur le dos. Elle l'ôta, ainsi que le pull qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessous et se retrouva en débardeur blanc et en pantalons bleus surmontés de ses bottes noires. Ce fut un soulagement immédiat. Elle avait encore chaud aux pieds mais au moins le reste de son corps était bien plus léger et aéré. Elle replaça son sac grossi par son pull sur son dos. Elle n'était pas parvenue à y faire entrer son manteau mais elle se dit qu'il ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité par ici de toute façon.

Tim la rejoint et mit quelque chose autour de son cou.

-Tu devrais l'enrouler sur ta tête. Ça te protègera du vent.

Muette de surprise, Wendy se limita à hocher affirmativement de la tête. Tim avait mis son écharpe verte kaki autour de son cou en lui caressant involontairement l'épaule au passage. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir dissimuler sa rougeur en l'utilisant comme un turban, ne laissant que ses yeux à découvert. L'écharpe était imprégnée de l'odeur de Tim… Wendy rougit de plus belle, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Tim portait une chemise noire dont il avait retroussé les manches ainsi qu'un pantalon gris et des bottes en cuir. Une fois qu'il eut attrapé son sac, ils se mirent en marche. Ce ne fut pas facile. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable, les ralentissant et les fatiguant. De plus, le soulagement de s'être débarrassé de leurs habits chauds ne fut pas très long. Bientôt, ils subirent une chaleur suffocante qui les obligeait à prendre gorgée après gorgée d'eau fraiche dans leur gourde. Ils avaient beau tout faire pour essayer de limiter sa consommation, leurs bouches sèches et leurs muscles épuisés en réclamaient toujours davantage.

Wendy ignorait depuis combien de temps ils marchaient. Elle avait le sentiment que cela faisait des heures qu'elle suivait Tim dans cet enfer désertique mais le soleil brillait toujours aussi fort haut dans le ciel comme s'il ne comptait jamais se coucher. Ce trajet aurait été bien plus supportable s'ils l'avaient fait de nuit. Elle était sûre qu'une fois le soleil couché, la chaleur serait fortement atténuée et qu'ils pourraient économiser plus facilement leurs minces réserves d'eau.

_Il vaudrait mieux que j'ouvre un autre portail,_ insista Charuru pour la énième fois dans les bras de Tim. _Vous allez finir par vous évanouir à cause de la chaleur et je ne pourrais pas vous porter !_

Le jeune page avait pris l'Exeed dans ses bras lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué qu'elle marchait difficilement. Charuru n'avait pas voulu les alarmer alors elle avait supporté les brûlures que le sable bouillonnant lui faisait sur les coussinets de ses pattes. Après l'avoir grondé pour avoir gardé le silence sur sa souffrance, le jeune blond l'avait prise contre lui pour lui empêcher de se blesser davantage.

-Et tu nous amènerais où exactement ? Demanda Tim d'une voix essoufflée.

_Je ne sais pas. N'importe où. Peut-être même que nous ferions mieux de rentrer pour le moment histoire de…_

-C'est hors de question, coupa Tim. Je te l'ai déjà dit Charuru. Wendy et toi vous devriez rentrer. Mais moi je reste. C'est ma mission. Vous n'avez pas à en souffrir vous aussi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Grogna Wendy malgré sa fatigue quelques pas derrière eux. Je ne te quitterais pas ! Alors arrête d'en parler !

Tim s'arrêta net et se retourna d'un bloc.

-Si. Tu rentres Wendy. C'est trop dangereux.

-Tim !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, assura le jeune blond avec tendresse. Je vais y arriver. Je sens que je suis tout près du but. Tu m'as donné le courage qu'il me manquait. Tu en as assez fait. Merci Wendy.

Il mit Charuru dans ses bras avec douceur et lui caressa la main.

-Ramène Wendy à la maison Charuru. Je compte sur toi.

Wendy vit comment Charuru inclinait légèrement la tête à son adresse.

-Tim ! Non ! Je t'en supplie ! S'affola Wendy, les yeux trop secs pour se remplir de larmes. Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Je serais forte, c'est promis !

-Tu es déjà très forte, sourit Tim en reculant lentement. Beaucoup plus forte que moi. Tu deviendras une très belle femme. Sois heureuse, ma nymphe.

-Tim…

_Attendez !_ Intervint Charuru_. Regardez !_

Wendy et Tim suivirent tous deux la direction de son regard. Un oasis ! Il y avait tout plein de palmiers et une petite étendue d'eau d'un bleu cyan miroitant ! Ils étaient sauvés !

Avant que Tim n'eut le temps de rajouter quoi que ce fut, Wendy se lança au pas de course vers ce petit îlot paradisiaque en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un des mirages dont lui avait parlé son père. Elle courut avec la force du désespoir comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse avant qu'elle n'eut eu le temps de l'atteindre. Elle entendait le souffle entrecoupé de Tim qui les suivait à une vive allure. Ils trébuchèrent des dizaines de fois sur le sable et Wendy faillit même renverser la pauvre Charuru à plus d'une reprise en tombant, mais ils y parvinrent finalement sans que rien n'ait bougé de place.

-OUIIII ! Cria Wendy à pleins poumons en plongeant sans la moindre hésitation dans l'eau. ON Y EST ARRIVE !

L'eau n'était pas très profonde, lui arrivant un peu plus haut que le nombril, mais c'était plus que suffisant ! Charuru y plongea elle aussi, miaulant de plaisir en plongeant le dessous de ses pattes brûlé dans l'eau fraiche. C'était un miracle ! Tim les rejoint dans l'eau, y plongeant avec joie. Ils s'éclaboussèrent l'un l'autre en riant à gorge déployée et il la souleva avant de la replonger dans l'eau en faisant mine de la noyer. Le cœur battant, Wendy s'accrocha à lui et submergée de bonheur, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. Tim enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et lui rendit un baiser salé par le sable.

-Je t'aime Wendy ! Dit-il simplement sans la lâcher.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Alors ne me demande plus jamais de te quitter ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut !

-Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Restes avec moi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

-"Hoi ! Qué demonios hacéis aquí ?!" (Note de l'auteur : Vous ne comprenez pas c'est normal. C'est en espagnol. C'est fait exprès )

Wendy et Tim sursautèrent violemment en se tournant vers l'homme imposant qui avait grondé ces mots inconnus. Bouche bée, ils dévisagèrent la bête sur laquelle il était monté et qui s'était immobilisée au bord de l'eau. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de cheval encore plus haut et large. Il avait un très long cou et une petite tête. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de poil marron. Wendy avait déjà vu une illustration de cet animal du désert. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il devait s'agir d'un _chameau._ L'homme massif qui le montait n'était pas moins impressionnant. Son torse nu à la peau foncé était extrêmement musclé ainsi que ses bras et son cou ! Il portait un foulard blanc sur la tête, un pantalon beige très fin et des sandales marron. Mais ce qui intimidait la jeune fille c'était son étrange masque en acier qui recouvrait sa mâchoire. Aussi, un bandeau noir couvrait son œil droit mais son autre œil lui, les dévisageait comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

-« Quien sois ?! Qué hacéis en medio del territorio de los lobos gigantes?! », grogna-t-il à nouveau.

Tim et Wendy échangèrent un regard, ne sachant que faire. La jeune fille n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité de rencontrer des gens de ce côté-ci de la forêt de Meer. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'ancien terrain de chasse des démons. Elle avait bêtement supposé que tous les Hommes avaient migré vers le Sud une fois la guerre de Mavis contre les démons entamée. Restait-il beaucoup de gens dans ce vaste désert ? Y avait-il encore des démons ? Cet homme savait-il où ils devaient se rendre pour invoquer les dragons ? Comment était-elle censée lui poser la moindre question s'ils ne parlaient même pas la même langue ?!

_Faites attention,_ conseilla Charuru, le poil hérissé._ Nous ne connaissons pas ses intentions. Il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez._

Déglutissant, Tim relâcha lentement Wendy et leva ses mains devant lui en geste de paix.

-Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes, dit-il d'une voix forte. Nous cherchions juste un endroit où nous reposer. Si cette terre vous appartient alors nous partirons dès la tombée du jour sans causer le moindre trouble.

Le grand homme les regarda en silence puis il fit faire demi-tour à sa bête et s'éloigna sans le moindre mot.

Wendy et Tim quittèrent l'eau, se demandant où il était parti si soudainement.

-Nous ferions peut-être mieux de partir finalement, fit nerveusement Tim. Il n'avait pas l'air très amical. Il va sûrement revenir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tim ! Dit Wendy avec assurance, les sourcils froncés. S'il le faut je suis prête à me battre. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

-Normalement c'est moi qui devrais dire ça, soupira le jeune page avec un sourire triste.

_Il revient !_ Les prévint Charuru dans les bras de Tim. _Et il n'est pas seul._

En effet, cette fois l'inconnu venait en compagnie d'un large groupe de gens montés sur le dos d'un chameau. Il devait les avoir prévenu de leur présence. Mais, dans quel but ? Leur voulaient-ils du mal ? Si c'était le cas, Wendy ne leur permettrait même pas de les approcher. Elle mettrait en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant son entraînement intense auprès de Mavis!

L'inconnu descendit à bas de son cheval. Une autre silhouette camouflée sous un bandeau blanc fit de même tandis que les cinq autres personnes restaient à leur place de l'autre côté de l'oasis. Les deux piétons s'avancèrent vers eux sans faire montre de mauvaises intentions. Mais leur pas était vif et ils les rejoignirent rapidement. L'homme musclé dit quelque chose dans sa langue à son accompagnateur et celui-ci ôta son bandeau pour découvrir son visage.

Wendy se figea sur place, très surprise.

Cet homme était magnifique ! Il était de petite taille et on devinait une taille fine sous sa cape verte. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais coupés courts qui tombaient sur son front. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats et contrairement à son voisin, sa peau était plutôt claire. Il les regarda de ses yeux fins d'un noir d'encre, le visage impassible. Puis il parla d'une voix hypnotisante.

-Vous êtes des gens du Sud.

Muette de stupeur, Wendy mit un moment à comprendre qu'il venait de parler dans leur langue. Il avait cependant un accent étrange qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. La jeune noble sursauta légèrement lorsque Tim parla à ses côtés.

-Je m'appelle Tim Waves et elle c'est Wendy Marvell. Nous ne cherchons pas de problèmes. Si jamais on a empiété votre territoire par mégarde, nous sommes prêts à le quitter dès la tombée du jour.

-Humpf, fit le brun en ne modifiant en rien son expression. Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas attendre si longtemps. Si vous êtes encore là la nuit tombée, vous allez vous retrouver en pleine réunion familiale avec les Loups Géants. Et à mon avis ils seront moins accueillants que nous quand ils vous trouveront ici.

-Loups Géants ?! Dit Wendy avec un fil de voix.

Le brun tourna son regard inquisiteur vers elle. Wendy se figea sur place. Ce regard était tellement perçant ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à travers elle ! Qui était-il à la fin ?

-Je m'appelle Pyrell et voici Simon, se présenta-t-il. Vous êtes chanceux que Simon vous ai repérés. Nous rentrions au village. Vous feriez bien de nous accompagner.

Wendy et Tim échangèrent un nouveau regard. Elle lui hocha la tête, l'encourageant à prendre une décision.

_Je te suivrais où que tu ailles._

Un beuglement soudain déchira la paix environnante. C'était un cri de bête sauvage. L'image d'une meute de loups furieux traversa l'esprit de Wendy, lui glaçant le sang dans les veines malgré la chaleur.

-« Nos vamos », grogna Simon en se retournant vers son chameau.

Pyrell le regarda s'en aller du coin de l'œil puis il regarda une dernière fois les deux jeunes riverains, arrêtant cette fois son regard sur Charuru qui, les oreilles baissées, le dévisageait en montrant les crocs avec méfiance.

-Décidez-vous vite, dit-il. Si vous voulez nous suivre c'est maintenant. On ne reviendra pas. Soit vous nous faites confiance et vous venez avec nous, soit vous faites confiance à vos chances de survie de votre côté.

-On vous suit ! Affirma Tim, l'air apeuré par ce cri inattendu.

Pyrell leur tourna le dos, faisant virevolter sa longue cape verte derrière lui. Tim et Wendy lui emboîtèrent le pas, lançant des regards nerveux autour d'eux à la recherche du moindre indice de la présence de loups enragés sous l'ombre des palmiers…

* * *

**Oh oh! La quête de Tim et Wendy s'annonce un peu délicate o_O Mais qui est donc ce Pyrell? Et surtout, est-il un allié ou un ennemi? Je vous donnerez la réponse très vite!  
Bonne Année 2014 les gens :D Je vous souhaite que des bonnes choses: santé, amour et réussite! Ceux qui ont décidé d'arrêter le tabac, bon courage! Manger du chocolat à la place! Le chocolat c'est trooop bonnn *Q* *bave***


	3. Cercles écarlates

**Episode 3 : Cercles écarlates**

* * *

Tim ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains. Rouge de honte, il s'accrochait comme il le pouvait au chameau sur lequel il se tenait. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Le plus commode aurait bien sûr été de tenir sa cavalière devant lui mais il en était incapable. Et c'est que la jeune femme qui menait leur monture était très légèrement vêtue et Tim avait l'impression de commettre un manquement à la morale rien qu'en se tenant aussi près d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils avaient suivi Pyrell, celui-ci lui avait fait signe et la jeune cavalière était descendue à bas de son animal pour aider Tim à monter derrière elle avec Charuru. Les cheveux noirs longs et touffus, elle avait un bandeau jaune sur le front pour les rabattre derrière elle. Elle portait un haut bleu minimaliste qui ne recouvrait que partiellement sa forte poitrine, à la limite de la décence. Ses bras et son ventre fin étaient dénudés et son bas bleu à turbans jaunes ne faisait que voiler partiellement ses jambes vertigineuses. Elle portait également un collier à pics blancs qui ressortait joliment avec la couleur basanée de sa peau.

Wendy, elle, avait attrapé la main que lui offrait Pyrell pour la hisser derrière lui. Tim la voyait quelques pas devant lui qui se tenait fermement au dos du jeune homme. Il fut légèrement contrarié de la voir aussi à l'aise avec cet inconnu alors que lui-même ne faisait qu'observer les formes sensuelles du dos de sa cavalière sans oser y poser un seul doigt. Depuis leur départ, la jeune inconnue n'avait cessé de lancer des regards nerveux autour d'elle comme si elle craignait de voir surgir une silhouette derrière une dune de sable. Tim ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'oasis les cris de bêtes féroces s'étaient enchaînés régulièrement, faisant battre follement son cœur.

_Quoi que ce soit, ça approche,_ murmura Charuru d'un ton tendu, lovée derrière Tim sur le siège du chameau. _Les cris se rapprochent depuis tout à l'heure et ils proviennent de différentes directions. Si on traîne trop, on finira encerclés._

Tim déglutit, peu rassuré par cet avertissement. Il regarda les gens autour de lui en se demandant s'ils étaient conscients du danger. Les chameaux avançaient rapidement au trot, faisant se dandiner leurs cavaliers sur leurs dos. Le dénommé Simon était en tête de leur groupe de sept chameaux et Pyrell et Wendy n'étaient pas loin derrière lui en tête de file. Ces animaux pouvaient-ils aller plus vite ? Devrait-il les mettre au courant du danger imminent qui les guettait ?

Absorbé par ses pensées, Tim n'avait pas remarqué que sa cavalière l'observait par-dessus son épaule. Il fut tellement surpris par le regard de ses grands yeux couleur de miel qu'il faillit tomber à bas du chameau. Heureusement, elle attrapa sa jambe avec fermeté et lui prit la main pour la placer sur sa hanche.

-« Agárrate bien », lui dit-elle avec dureté.

Il avait beau ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, ses gestes étaient explicites. Surmontant sa gêne, il s'approcha donc davantage d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches la peau chaude. S'il continuait à se montrer aussi enfantin la seule chose qu'il gagnerait serait une belle chute à bas de ce grand animal. Le sable pourrait sûrement amortir le coup mais il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire par ici avec des Loups Géants dans les parages.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher à l'horizon. C'était un spectacle saisissant. L'astre lumineux s'était teinté d'une couleur orangée, brillant au ras des dunes à l'horizon, tandis que le ciel prenait graduellement des tons violacés et bleutés. La température avait chutée considérablement après la chaleur étouffante qu'ils avaient endurée toute la journée, au point que Tim en avait presque des frissons.

-**AOUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !**

Tim écarquilla des yeux en devinant au loin entre deux dunes, la silhouette gigantesque du loup qui venait de lancer ce beuglement. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec ce loup… Jamais Tim n'avait vu un loup se tenir debout sur ses deux pattes arrières ni avoir autant de ressemblance avec un humain. Il se tenait encore très loin et le jeune blond ne pouvait que deviner ses traits mais il distingua clairement deux cercles rouges qui ne pouvaient être autres que ses yeux et qui se fixèrent sur lui, l'immobilisant. Le loup disparut en une question de secondes et Tim fut incapable de réagir, trop apeuré pour crier.

-Il…il m'a vu, chuchota-t-il.

Ce fut comme si sa cavalière avait pu le comprendre car elle poussa un cri d'alerte et le reste du groupe éperonna leurs chameaux de plus belle pour les mettre au pas de course.

-« No te sueltes ! Casi hemos llegado ! », cria la brune à son intention.

Abasourdi, Tim cherchait au loin la forme sombre du « loup » qui l'avait clairement repéré et qui devait être en train de les courser à ce moment même pour le tuer et le dévorer avec son énorme gueule dégoulinante de sang…

_Tim ! _Paniqua Charuru. _Tiens bon ! Ne t'évanouis surtout pas ! Je vois un mur très proche d'ici ! Ça ressemble à une forteresse ! Il doit s'agir du village dont parlait Pyrell ! On est très proches ! Tim !_

Mais elle eut beau crier, Tim ne tint pas. Il ne pouvait que penser aux globes rouges qui l'avaient transpercés et qui le suivraient jusqu'en enfer… Il glissa de scelle et tomba sur le sable en pleine course. Il roula sur lui-même, du sable lui entrant dans la bouche et les yeux.

-« NO ! »

-Ahh !

La chute semblait l'avoir réveillé. Se relevant à demi, il secoua la tête en réorganisant ses idées. C'était très étrange. Pendant quelques instants il n'avait plus été maître de son corps. C'était comme si ce regard l'avait paralysé et privé de volonté propre. Comme s'il avait été… ensorcelé.

-TIM !

Le jeune page regarda derrière lui et devina dans la noirceur de la nuit les formes des sept chameaux qui revenaient à la course vers lui. Ils allaient tellement vite qu'ils l'avaient grandement distancé en peu de temps avec sa chute. Tim distingua Wendy qui, montée derrière Pyrell, hurlait son prénom d'une voix aiguë. Il vit aussi les cavaliers, dont Simon, Pyrell et la jolie brune, qui avaient dégainées de longues épées au fils très larges et aux pointes recourbées qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les épées riveraines. Distrait, il se demanda si Maze serait capable de confectionner une épée comme celles-ci. Puis, encore étourdi par sa chute, il se posa la question la plus importante : pourquoi avaient-ils dégainé ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'ils fixaient tous derrière lui avec ces regards tendus ?

Avec une lenteur exagérée, Tim se retourna pour faire face au loup qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt au loin. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ces cercles écarlates étaient bien ses yeux. Son corps tout entier était recouvert de poils noirs et sa gueule était allongée comme celle d'une bête. Il se tenait debout devant lui, faisant le double de sa taille. Ses oreilles pointues étaient dressées sur sa tête et sa queue noire fouettait l'air derrière lui. Un grognement sourd fit trembler ses babines retroussées sur une rangée de crocs effilés. Ses griffes se recourbèrent lentement tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

Une fois de plus, Tim fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Terrifié, il regarda la mort venir à lui.

_Je serais mort en vain finalement,_ se dit-il avec résignation_. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Je suis désolé, Mavis. J'étais prêt à me sacrifier pourtant._

Alors que Tim pouvait presque sentir le souffle musqué du monstre, une flèche vint se ficher dans son épaule velue, lui arrachant un hurlement furieux. La bête détourna les yeux de Tim quelques secondes pour les fixer loin derrière lui et Tim se sentit libéré du sort. Retrouvant ses capacités, il se retourna et se mit à courir vers ses camarades.

-TIM !

Le jeune blond ne voyait rien mais le cri de Wendy paraissait encore trop lointain. Il n'y arriverait pas à temps !

Deux chameaux le dépassèrent rapidement de chaque côté, faisant voler ses cheveux au passage. Les yeux embués de larmes, Tim regarda derrière lui pour connaître l'identité de ses sauveurs sans s'arrêter. Simon et la brune poussèrent un cri de guerre et abattirent simultanément leurs épées sur le cou du loup. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Les esquivant agilement, il se mit à quatre pattes et rabattit ses oreilles derrière lui en beuglant. Vif comme l'éclair, il enfonça ses griffes dans les pattes du chameau de la jeune brune et le pauvre animal s'affola et s'enfuit à la course, renversant sa cavalière.

-Gamin !

Tim arrêta sa course effrénée, les poumons en feu, et se stoppa devant un autre chameau monté par Pyrell et Wendy. Le jeune homme descendit agilement à bas de son animal et tendit la corde à Tim.

-Tu prends ce chameau et tu emmènes ta copine jusqu'à la forteresse. Flare et Beorn vont vous accompagner jusqu'au village. Surtout ne vous retournez pas ! Et ne regardez en aucun cas le Loup dans les yeux. Exécution !

Tim monta sur la scelle sans réfléchir. Wendy pleurait à chaudes larmes, le visage crispé par la peur. Tandis qu'il faisait faire demi-tour à sa bête pour rejoindre le village, deux chameaux les dépassèrent en direction du Loup. L'un d'entre eux fit monter Pyrell derrière lui pour le mener au combat. Deux autres cavaliers suivirent Tim et Wendy sans un regard en arrière, remplissant leur rôle d'escortes sans rechigner.

-ATTENDS TIM ! Supplia Wendy en lui agrippant le bras. CHARURU ! ON L'A LAISSEE DERRIERE! ATTENDS !

Ce détail n'avait pas échappé au jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il avait vu le chameau de sa cavalière prendre la fuite en la renversant il avait immédiatement pensé à l'Exeed qui elle aussi était montée dessus.

_Tout ça c'est ma faute !_ Se lamenta Tim sans freiner son allure._ Si je n'étais pas tombé de ce maudit animal !_

Il vit grandir le mur dont avait parlé Charuru devant eux, éperonnant le chameau comme il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Les dénommés Flare et Beorn les accompagnèrent sans piper mot, armés d'arc et de flèches. Tim se demanda s'ils lui en voulaient. A cause de lui, leurs amis avaient dû s'engager au combat. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre autant de risques pour un inconnu ? Ils auraient dû le laisser derrière ! C'est tout ce qu'il méritait ! Comment comptaient-ils combattre un Loup dont le regard suffisait pour rendre vulnérable ?!

-Il faut que j'aille chercher Charuru, prévint Wendy en faisant mine de descendre.

-NON ! Hurla Tim. Ce monstre… Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça Wendy ! Peu importe tous les pouvoirs que tu as pu cumuler jusque-là, je ne te laisserais pas approcher cette chose !

-Mais… !

-« Abrid la puerta ! » , cria un de leurs deux accompagnateurs. « Rápido ! ».

Une porte immense s'ouvrit sur le mur gigantesque qu'ils avaient fini par atteindre. Le chameau de Tim et Wendy se faufila à l'intérieur comme si lui aussi avait eu hâte de retrouver la sécurité derrière le mur. En lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Tim vit que Flare et Beorn faisaient demi-tour avec leurs chameaux après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Le mur se referma rapidement derrière eux. Le jeune blond n'en cru pas ses yeux. Où allaient-ils comme ça ?! Il y avait une meute de Loups Géants à leurs trousses ! Pyrell et les autres étaient sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il était ! Et Charuru…

Des inconnus vêtus en uniforme et tenant des torches vinrent s'enquérir auprès d'eux. Ils les aidèrent à quitter leur scelle puis ils les bombardèrent de questions, l'air affolé. Mais Tim ne comprenait rien et Wendy ne cessait de pleurer, désemparée.

Tim sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lui aussi. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de garder Wendy et Charuru avec lui. Il savait pourtant que c'était trop dangereux ! Quel imbécile ! Il aurait dû les renvoyer à Rivars quand il le pouvait encore ! Maintenant Charuru était morte aux griffes d'un Loup et Wendy était prise au piège dans le Grand Nord avec lui ! Tout était de sa faute !

-« Abrid la puerta ! », cria une voix de l'autre côté du mur.

Tim et Wendy se regardèrent, les yeux ronds, tandis que les hommes qui les avaient encerclés s'activaient pour faire tourner un énorme tourniquet qui servait de levier pour la porte. Bouche bée, ils virent les chameaux traverser la porte du mur.

-« Cerradla ! », dit Simon avec un ton autoritaire. « Antes de que entren los lobos ! ».

Les hommes refermèrent la porte en vitesse et Tim eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir des silhouettes félines courir vers eux au loin avant que celle-ci ne se ferme pour de bon dans un tourbillon de sable.

-Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois tu seras gentil et tu t'accrocheras comme il faut à ton cavalier, soupira Pyrell en mettant la petite Charuru dans les bras de Wendy qui éclata en sanglot en serrant l'Exeed visiblement en état de choc contre elle. Je sais que Risley est un peu intimidante, mais elle ne te mordra pas si tu te serres contre elle.

Incrédule, Tim regardait le jeune brun d'un air interdit.

-Humph, fit Pyrell avec un sourire quasi imperceptible. Tu as l'air surpris de nous voir en vie. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on doit en découdre avec les Loups Géants. Et crois-moi, il y a bien pire qu'eux dans ce désert. J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas droit à ce genre de petit comité dans le Sud.

Tim ne répondit pas, le cœur battant à ses tempes. Il regarda le reste du groupe que les hommes en uniformes venaient accueillir. Flare, Beorn, Simon, Risley et les deux autres dont Tim méconnaissait le nom paraissaient tous indemnes. Comment c'était possible ? Le loup était pourtant bien plus grand et corpulent qu'aucun d'entre eux. Comment avaient-ils eu le courage et la force de faire face à un tel ennemi ?

Sa cavalière, Risley, croisa son regard et lui dédia un froncement de sourcils mécontent. Elle devait lui en vouloir. C'était naturel. Il les avait tous mis en danger. Ils avaient risqué leurs peaux pour lui venir en aide alors qu'ils auraient pu l'abandonner à son sort. Il n'était qu'un gamin effrayé qui était incapable de se défendre par lui-même.

Serrant étroitement les poings et les dents, Tim s'efforça de refouler les larmes de rage et de honte qui montaient à ses yeux.

-Tim…, murmura avec douceur Wendy à ses côtés.

-Pardon ! Grogna le jeune blond. C'est de ma faute. Vous auriez pu tous mourir à cause de moi. Je… Je suis inutile !

Pyrell posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il parla, très sérieux.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si tu crois qu'on a risqué notre peau pour toi sans attendre rien en retour de ta part tu te trompes. Tu n'imagines même pas depuis combien de temps nous t'attendions, l'_élu de la prophétie_.

Tim hoqueta, prit à court. Il échangea un long regard avec Pyrell.

_Il sait qui je suis_, comprit-il.

-Vous devez être épuisés après tant d'émotions, reprit Pyrell avec un ton beaucoup plus léger, détournant le regard. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous emmenez à un endroit où vous pourrez manger à votre faim et vous reposer.

Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, il s'engagea dans une rue illuminée par d'incomptables lampes et torches. Tim le suivit sans réfléchir, trop exténué par leur récente expérience traumatisante. Wendy le suivit de près, serrant la pauvre Charuru contre elle qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot, ses yeux félins dilatés de peur et ses oreilles baissées. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Tim s'intéressa au paysage qui les entourait. C'était très curieux de voir une ville fortifiée de la sorte en plein milieu du désert. Les bâtisses étaient impressionnantes. Les maisons s'empilaient les unes sur les autres dans d'immenses édifices aux murs de pierre. Il y avait des vendeurs ambulants installés sous des tentes dans chaque coin de rue qui proposaient leurs produits d'une voix forte aux passants. Le sol sableux était couvert des traces de pas des nombreux gens qui allaient et venaient inlassablement de tous les côtés. La vie grouillait et battait à plein pot entre les murs de la cité.

Tous ces gens étaient-ils au courant de la présence de monstres sanguinaires à leurs portes ? Comment pouvaient-ils vivre aussi insouciamment, riant, papotant, buvant autour de lui, en sachant que la mort serait à leurs trousses s'ils osaient seulement mettre un pied dehors ?

-Tu trouves ça étrange de voir les gens vivre normalement autour de toi après ce que tu as vu dans le désert ? Interrogea Pyrell qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

-Je…

-Ça a beau n'être qu'un semblant de vie, c'est la vie que nous menons. Nous savons tous qu'elle ne tient qu'à un fil et que nous sommes pris au piège. Mais entre nos murs nous pouvons éprouver un sentiment de liberté lorsque nous décidons de vivre quand même.

Tim observa deux petites filles qui couraient pour sauter dans les bras d'un homme à la peau foncée qui ouvrait grand les bras devant lui. Une femme au turban rose rit joyeusement derrière lui en le voyant tomber à la renverse, assaillit par les deux petites filles. Dans une autre ruelle, des joueurs de flûtes et de tambours faisaient danser une petite assemblée nocturne. De jeunes hommes en pantalon larges faisaient virevolter de jolies filles en petites tuniques qui mouvaient leurs hanches avec grande souplesse et sensualité.

-On est arrivés, annonça Pyrell en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois.

Il l'ouvrit devant lui et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il alla allumer quelques lampes qui illuminèrent la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle devait faire office de salle à manger étant donnée la table circulaire et la gazinière qui s'y trouvaient.

-Installez-vous.

Tim et Wendy ne se firent pas prier. Epuisés, ils s'assirent sur les tabourets autour de la table après avoir laissé leurs sacs et leurs bottes près de la porte. Pyrell ôta sa cape verte, gardant une chemise blanche translucide sur le dos.

-Vous êtes blessé, signala Tim en ouvrant grand les yeux en voyant les griffures sur son bras qui avaient entachée sa chemise de sang.

-« Mierda. Me cago en la puta ! Que pedazo cabron el lobo de los cojones ! », fit le brun en regardant la blessure comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusque-là.

Tim n'avait peut-être aucune notion de la langue exotique dans laquelle les natifs du Nord parlaient, mais il n'en eu pas besoin pour savoir que Pyrell venait de lancer un long jurons.

-Attendez. Je sais soigner ce genre de blessure. Est-ce que vous avez de l'alcool quelque part ?

-Dans le tiroir là-bas, répondit Pyrell en grinçant des dents, l'air très mécontent.

-Wendy tu peux me l'attraper s'il te plaît ?

-Ou…Oui ! Acquiesça la jeune noble en paraissant plus sereine.

-Vous avez des lingettes propres ?

-Dans la salle de bain à droite, sous le lavabo.

-Très bien. Tu peux aller les chercher Charuru ?

L'Exeed cligna des yeux, comme s'il la tirait d'une longue rêverie.

_J'y vais,_ répondit-elle lentement en reprenant ses esprits.

-Asseyez-vous là.

Pyrell obéit, suivant des yeux Charuru avec intérêt.

-Tu viens de parler avec ce chat et il t'a compris, pas vrai ?

-Charuru n'est pas un chat, c'est une Exeed, répondit simplement Tim en enlevant la chemise de Pyrell avec précaution. La blessure n'est pas trop profonde. Je devrais pouvoir la nettoyer facilement et avec un bon bandage ça ne s'infectera pas.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu étudies la médecine ?

-Non. Je suis page royal. Ça fait partie de mes attributions.

-Je me disais aussi que tu parlais un peu trop bien pour un gamin de ton âge, pouffa Pyrell avec une pointe d'ironie. Tu as côtoyé la royauté.

-J'ai trouvé ça, informa Wendy en tenant deux flacons dans ses mains. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça pue l'alcool.

-Ce sont mes réserves de rhum, fit Pyrell en tordant les lèvres. Cette saloperie se fait rare dans le coin. Elles m'ont coûté une petite fortune.

-Dans ce cas rendons les utiles ! Dit Tim en attrapant un flacon et en le renversant sur l'avant-bras blessé du brun.

-« JODER ! », grogna Pyrell en grimaçant de douleur. « La madre que le pario ! ».

-Et croire que vous n'avez même pas sentit la douleur jusqu'à maintenant…, fit remarquer Tim en secouant la tête. C'est incroyable.

-La ferme et donne-moi le fond de bouteille, le rembarra Pyrell en prenant une goulée de rhum.

Tandis que le jeune brun s'anesthésiait à l'alcool, Charuru revint avec un bon paquet de compresses propres entre les crocs.

-Merci Charuru.

Tim les appliqua habilement autour de la blessure et il fit tenir un instant le pansement à Wendy, le temps de déchirer la chemise blanche du brun et d'en faire un bandeau pour fixer le bandage. Il le noua étroitement pour empêcher les saignements mais pas trop pour laisser le sang circuler normalement.

-Voilà ! Dit-il finalement en passant le dos de sa main sur son front en sueur, content de pouvoir se rendre utile pour quelque chose.

-Ouais, marmonna Pyrell en plissant ses yeux fins. Maintenant tu me dois une chemise neuve et une bouteille de rhum.

-Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger ! Se proposa Wendy qui paraissait avoir retrouvé le poil de la bête.

Elle fouilla dans les réserves de Pyrell et y détroussa des fruits séchés, des œufs et des tranches de pain. Elle en fit un petit repas sur la gazinière tant bien que mal et le servit, l'air aussi contente que Tim de pouvoir se changer les idées après le cauchemar qu'ils avaient traversé.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement à la lueur des lampes vacillantes puis lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Tim et Wendy ramassèrent les assiettes tandis que Pyrell se servait un verre de son précieux rhum et que Charuru se faisait la toilette comme un chat normal, ronronnant faiblement.

-Toi aussi tu es une « page royale » la miss ? Demanda Pyrell en la fixant sans vergogne.

Tim avait remarqué que Wendy évitait de regarder le jeune brun depuis qu'il lui avait enlevé sa chemise. A contre cœur, il devait avouer qu'il comprenait l'origine de son trouble. Pyrell était un homme avenant. Avec sa peau pâle, son corps bien formé, ses cheveux noirs et son regard intense, il avait tout pour plaire. De plus il avait une certaine arrogance dans son attitude indifférente et le bandeau autour de son bras lui donnait un air guerrier que Tim lui enviait.

_Si seulement je savais me battre moi aussi… ,_ se lamenta-t-il.

_Tu te bats déjà Tim_, le rassura Charuru en s'installant sur les genoux de Wendy quand celle-ci prit place sur le tabouret. _A ta manière. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour renoncer à sa propre vie pour autrui._

-Non, nia Wendy en rougissant, n'ayant pas entendu les mots de l'Exeed qui ne s'était adressé qu'à Tim. Je suis… je suis issue d'une famille noble.

-Oh ! Alors pardonnez mon manque de façons, mademoiselle, se moqua gentiment Pyrell.

-Je pense que c'est à notre tour de poser des questions, intervint Tim en s'asseyant en face du brun. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi parlez-vous notre langue ? Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Et que comptez-vous faire de nous maintenant ?

-Humph. Ça fait un bon paquet de questions tout ça, monsieur le page. Qui je suis… Pyrell Myreus. Je suis nait dans cette cité. J'ai 23 ans. Mon père habitait la zone ouest. Un nordien. Ma mère elle… C'était une des dernières suraines de pure souche. Elle était blonde à la peau très pâle. Quelque chose de rare dans le coin. C'est elle qui m'a enseigné votre langue. Elle me faisait lire beaucoup de bouquins originaires du Sud. Elle m'a aussi apprises beaucoup d'autres choses que la plupart des gens ici ignorent. L'existence de gens dotés de pouvoirs : les Enfants de la Forêt. Celle de l'espèce de votre chat, les Exeed. Et celle…de la prophétie.

_Il en sait beaucoup_, souligna Charuru, l'oreille aux aguets.

_Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous méfier de lui,_ le défendit Tim. _Il nous a sauvé la vie._

_Oui, mais dans quel but ?_ Insista l'Exeed.

_Peut-être qu'il sait où nous trouverons les dragons !_ S'enthousiasma Wendy.

Pyrell les regardait l'un après l'autre comme s'il comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux qui lui échappait. Il ne dit rien cependant et reprit son récit.

-Deviner qui tu étais n'a pas été bien difficile, poursuivit-il. J'ai souvent été à l'extérieur des murs en mission de reconnaissance ou en quête de ressources et nous ne rencontrons pas très souvent d'enfant blond surain là-dehors. Les gens du Sud ont arrêté de venir dans le Nord depuis très longtemps. Et les nordiens ont arrêté d'essayer de se rendre au Sud quand ils ont finalement compris qu'aucun d'entre ceux qui avaient essayé d'y aller n'était parvenu à dépasser la forêt de Meer en vie. Ce désert est vraiment dangereux. Pour survivre, on a été contrits à nous barricader derrière ces murs. C'était le seul moyen. Auparavant, les démons du désert étaient très affaiblis. Ils vivaient cachés, tapis dans leurs trous et on pouvait mener une vie normale. Mais ils sont devenus plus forts avec le temps, plus agressifs. Les loups, les géants, les sans visage… Les armes que nous avions développées pour les combattre depuis des siècles sont devenues des jouets inutiles. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire à ce jour c'est nous tapir derrière nos murs en attendant de crever de faim.

L'arrogance avait déserté le visage de Pyrell. Ce n'était plus qu'un masque de glace. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle.

-Ce sont des temps désespérés… J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis à l'extérieur de ces murs. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de continuer à sortir pour chercher une façon de survivre. Je refuse de pourrir ici. Mais même si j'essayais d'aller dans le Sud, il y a maintenant cette armée de spectres qui nous attend la nuit tombée… Ils sont nombreux. De plus en plus nombreux. Les rares qui s'en sont retournés ont perdu l'esprit en parlant de cadavres aux yeux rouges…

_Les Ombres de Zeleph,_ comprit Tim.

Pyrell leva un regard dément sur Tim qui lui donna la chair de poule.

-Mais il reste encore espoir, siffla Pyrell. J'ai trouvé l'élu de la prophétie.

Il y eut un long silence. Tim eut du mal à soutenir le regard intense du garçon. Ses yeux paraissaient soudain bien plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la dernière question, rappela Wendy avec gravité, les sourcils profondément froncés sous ses mèches bleues. Que comptez-vous faire de Tim maintenant ?

Tim, Wendy et Charuru attendirent impatiemment la réponse, pendus aux lèvres du garçon. Celui-ci ferma momentanément les yeux et prit une gorgée de rhum avant de répondre, l'air plus calme.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Miriabella, la Cité des Dragons. C'est à plus de cinq jours de marches d'ici. Personne n'a entreprit un si long voyage depuis des lustres. Si je ne vous guide pas vous vous ferez dévorer par les scorpions, les croque-morts ou pire encore avant d'avoir pu trouver votre chemin. C'est votre seule chance d'accomplir la prophétie. Deux ou trois dragons pour nous aider à faire le ménage ne nous feraient vraiment pas de mal par ici.

-Vous allez vraiment nous aider ?! Se réjouit Tim en se redressant d'un bond.

-Oui. Mais avant tout, je dois vous emmener voir Libra. C'est elle et seulement elle qui aura le dernier mot.

-Qui est Libra ? Interrogea Wendy.

-Si je vous donnais toutes les réponses à la fois, ce ne serait pas aussi drôle, répondit Pyrell avec un sourire imperceptible.

* * *

**Je me suis faites peur toute seule avec ces histoires de loups! oO Je vais passer ma nuit à imaginer des cercles rouges dans ma chambre maintenant! super! xDD  
L'histoire continue! Prochain épisode dans pas longtemps ! ;)**


	4. Sting Eucliffe

**Episode 4 : Sting Eucliffe**

* * *

Sting marchait silencieusement le long des rangées de tentes vides. Lector trottinait derrière lui comme d'habitude. C'était paisible et réconfortant. Quoique… Il manquait quelque chose dans ce tableau. D'habitude quand Lector et lui s'adonnaient à ce genre de petite balade nocturne, Rogue et Frosch étaient toujours avec eux. Sting trouvait toujours matière à râler, peu importait la raison. Lector appuyait toujours ses propos indépendamment du fait qu'ils fussent absurdes ou totalement stupides. Rogue lançait invariablement une critique acerbe sur son comportement enfantin. Et pour finir Frosch miaulait joyeusement, affirmant qu'ils faisaient la meilleure équipe de tous les temps.

Sting sourit.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Rufus et Mémories. Rufus était calme et pratique et Mémories était sage et raisonnable. Ils agissaient comme des tuteurs pour tous les quatre. Cependant, cette fois Rufus et Mémories étaient en pleine réunion stratégique avec la reine Lucy, le roi Erys, la princesse Hisui et tous les autres. Sting en avait eu sa claque de rester cloîtré sous la tente royale à analyser des cartes et à faire des plans structurés. Ce n'était pas du tout réaliste cette façon de faire ! Ce n'était pas comme si les Ombres de Zeleph allaient les accueillir en rangs organisés. Ça allait être un vrai chaos de cris et de sang. Ils auraient beau envisager tous les scénarios, ils ne pourraient pas anticiper la réalité.

Et c'est que le moment de la vérité approchait à grands pas. Une fois tous réunis à la capitale de Magnolia, les choses s'étaient déroulées rapidement. Présentement, ils se trouvaient à un jour de marche du premier village de Sabertooth, la zone ayant subie les attaques de Zeleph. Le déplacement de tant de guerriers, d'armes, de tentes et d'aliments à dos de cheval était difficile. Et c'est que non seulement l'Armée de l'Alliance comptait les forces de Rivars, de Magnolia et de Fiore, mais des soldats de Barvald devraient les rejoindre eux aussi depuis le sud dans quelques jours. C'était la plus grande armée jamais vue sur ces terres. Ils avaient beau arborer chacun fièrement le plastron de leur pays, pour la première fois depuis la nuit des temps tous les hommes et femmes partageaient un même objectif, une même crainte, un même ennemi. « Le Fléau ».

_Zeleph…_

Sting serra les dents, s'attirant un miaulement inquiet de Lector. Le jeune blond s'arrêta en voyant le regard brillant de son ami Exeed et il s'inclina pour caresser son poil brun.

Durant leur avancée vers ces régions éloignées de la capitale, l'Armée avait rencontré plusieurs groupes de réfugiés qui quittaient leurs terres en hâte, leurs visages transformés en un masque d'horreur.

-Des démons aux yeux rouges ! Avaient criés les villageois affolés en rencontrant les soldats. Ils ont envahis notre village ! Tué nos hommes ! Brûlé nos champs ! Ils n'épargneront personne !

Le commandement des forces de l'Armée avait été mis par vote unanime entre les mains de la reine Lucy lors d'une réunion au Parloir avant le départ des troupes. C'était donc elle qui prenait les décisions ultimes après s'être préalablement réuni avec le roi Erys, le prince Gray, la princesse Hisui et son grand père Bran Kendra. Elle avait ordonné qu'on cède des provisions à ces pauvres itinérants qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur la route et elle en avait convoqué un sous sa tente pour qu'il lui explique la situation plus calmement. Il s'agissait d'un pauvre garçon qui n'avait que la peau sur les os et dont les habits étaient déchirés et tachés de sang.

-Je les ai vus de mes propres yeux, avait expliqué le garçon, debout devant sa reine et ses alliés. Ils étaient très nombreux. Leur chair était pourrie. Du sang coulait de leurs yeux. Ils poussaient des cris de bête. Ils ont dévoré ma famille. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les en empêcher… La seule raison pour laquelle je suis vivant aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à tuer les miens…

Sting frissonnait rien qu'en se remémorant le sourire torve du garçon.

-Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, avait poursuivi le témoin en levant un regard fiévreux sur sa reine. Il y avait aussi ces loups gigantesques… Ils hurlaient à la lune. Il y en avait tellement ! Ceux qui essayaient de leurs résister avec des pioches se faisaient dévorer par les morts. C'était un massacre.

Suite à son témoignage perturbant, les soldats avaient raccompagnés le garçon hors de la tente, laissant ses auditeurs interdits.

-Des loups, hein ? Avait ricané nerveusement Gray.

-Comme si les Ombres n'étaient pas suffisantes…, avait grogné Lyon entre ses dents.

-Peu importe ce qu'ils sont ou combien ils sont, avait riposté Natsu auprès de Lucy. On est prêts. Ils ne seront pas le vrai problème.

-Natsu a raison, avait approuvé Jubia. Avec tous les Héritiers que nous avons réunis et l'entrainement des soldats de l'Armée on pourra affronter les Bêtes des ténèbres et les Ombres. Les vrais problèmes seront les Démons de l'enfer.

-Nous ne devrions pas oublier Acnologia qui pourrait décider de faire un petit tour dans le coin, avait rappelé Gildartz en tortillant sa barbe.

_Nous devons faire confiance à Tim, Wendy et Charuru pour ça,_ avait affirmé Chagot avec fermeté_. Ils mèneront à bien leur mission. Les dragons nous viendrons en aide contre Acnologia. _

-Ils n'auraient pas dû partir seuls, s'était morfondue Nana. Ce ne sont que des enfants…

-Ils y arriveront ! Avait corroboré Lucy en serrant les poings. Je crois en eux. Nous devrions plutôt revoir nos plans d'attaques pour nous adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Nous n'avions pas tenu compte de la présence immédiate de loups.

-Vous avez bien raison reine Lucy ! L'avait soutenue la princesse Hisui. Nous devons limiter le nombre de pertes durant cette opération. Zeleph a déjà causé la mort de beaucoup trop des miens…

C'était à ce moment-là que Sting avait décidé d'aller prendre un peu l'air. La tente royale avait beau être très espacée, il se sentait à l'étroit avec tous ce monde réuni. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si sa présence aurait changé quelque chose. Il n'était pas un stratège. La seule façon dont il savait se battre était en fonçant dans le tas et c'est ce qu'ils auraient tous à faire à un moment ou un autre.

_Tu as l'air content on dirait, s_'inquiéta Lector en posant ses deux pattes avant sur le genou de Sting, à croupis devant lui._ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Sting ?_

Le jeune blond n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il souriait jusqu'à ce que son ami ne lui en fasse la remarque.

_Pourquoi ?_ Se demanda-t-il._ Sûrement parce que les choses vont enfin bouger. On y est. Le combat qu'on attendait depuis si longtemps est à nos portes._

_Tu n'as pas peur ?_

_Bien sûr que oui. Mais je suis aussi impatient d'une certaine façon. Ce combat me donnera la réponse. Je saurais ce qu'est devenu Rogue. Je sais qu'il est toujours en vie quelque part. Je le sens. _

Lector frotta sa tête contre la cuisse de Sting avec tendresse, lui exprimant son soutien.

-Que c'est mignon !

Sting se leva d'un bond, alerte. Il faisait nuit et la plupart des soldats étaient réunis autour de feux de camps entre les tentes un peu plus loin. Mais malgré la noirceur environnante, Sting distingua le sourire blanc de Cobra et surtout les yeux verts luisants de Cuberios.

-Toi, fit simplement Sting avec une pointe de dédain.

-Quoi ? Se moqua Cobra. Tu n'es plus content de me voir ? Quel dommage ! Je commençais à m'habituer au Sting accueillant qui m'attendait au port d'Akuma. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu retrouves ta mauvaise attitude. Mirajane serait déçue de voir ça.

Sting fronça profondément les sourcils. Durant leur séjour à Akuma, après que Sting et Mirajane eut accueilli les insulaires au port, la jeune fille les avait tous guidés jusqu'au château de son père, le duc Strauss de la région de Mermaid. Ils avaient vécu sous son toit durant quelques temps afin que la reine Hisui et les siens se reposent après leur long voyage en mer. Durant ce temps, Sting, Lector, Maze, Frosch, Rufus et Mémories avaient donc cohabités avec leurs alliés Héritiers des Enfants insulaires. Cela dit, les rapports entre Cobra et Sting avaient peu à peu retrouvé cet ancien aspect de rivalité et de mépris réciproque. Cobra adorait passer son temps à faire des insinuations à propos de la relation entre Mirajane et lui, le mettant hors de lui. Sting avait bien remarqué que la jeune noble avait un 'intérêt particulier pour lui et lui-même n'était pas indifférent à son charme, mais il avait d'autres choses en tête et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se disperser pour ce genre d'affaires.

Le jour où ils avaient finalement quitté la ville portuaire pour rejoindre la capitale, Mirajane avait même proposé de le suivre.

-Non c'est trop dangereux, avait refusé Sting avec fermeté. Restez ici. Vous serez en sécurité.

-Mon frère Elfman fait partie de l'Armée Royale et la reine Lucy est une bonne amie à moi, avait riposté la jeune Strauss avec obstination. J'irais leur rendre visite que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Mirajane, avait insisté le garçon en s'avançant vers elle et en attrapant ses épaules. S'il te plaît. J'ai déjà perdu un bon ami à cause de Zeleph. Restes. Une fois que tout sera fini je reviendrais te voir. Je te présenterais Rogue ! Il a mauvais caractère mais au fond c'est vraiment un phénomène ! Tu vas l'adorer je t'assure !

Les yeux bleus de Mirajane s'étaient rapidement remplis de larmes sous sa frange blanche attachée sur son front.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce garçon, pas vrai ? Avait-elle susurré. Rogue.

Surpris par cette question, Sting avait acquiescé, ôtant lentement ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait dédié son plus beau sourire malgré les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux.

-Vas le retrouver dans ce cas ! Et n'oublie pas de venir me le présenter !

Sting soupira à ce souvenir. Il avait eu beaucoup de peine de quitter Mirajane alors qu'ils faisaient à peine connaissance mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était rassurant de la savoir en sécurité chez elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Cobra ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Tu étais sous la tente quand ils ont interrogé le villageois, répondit simplement Cobra en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Sting regarda longuement Cobra en silence. Il avait l'air tellement arrogant avec sa longue cape mauve et ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ses cheveux pourpres étaient dressés sur sa tête. Cuberios se tortillait sur le sol à ses pieds, la tête dressée au-dessus du sol comme s'il était attentif à la conversation. Lector avait le poil dressé sur le dos, naturellement méfiant en présence du reptile. Mais Cobra était un allié et en tant que tel il se devait de partager l'information.

-Des loups.

-Des loups ?

-Ils vont nous accueillir eux aussi quand on atteindra Sabertooth. J'espère que tu n'en a pas trop peur.

-Tch ! Pouffa Cobra. Peur ? C'est toi qui parles ? Il suffit que tu regardes Cuberios pour te pisser dessus !

-Ça c'est parce que les serpents n'ont jamais été des mascottes à mes yeux, grimaça Sting.

Une veine palpita sur le front de Cobra.

-STING ! Cuberios n'est_ pas_ une… !

Il y eut une terrible explosion. Pris par surprise, Cobra, Cuberios, Sting et Lector furent projetés dans les airs.

-_Trouvé !_

Sting perdit partiellement connaissance, sonné par la puissance de l'explosion. Il avait la vue brouillée par son propre sang qui coulait sur son front à cause de l'impact d'un grand projectile de bois.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença-t-il faiblement.

Il réalisa que quelqu'un tenait son col, le soulevant à moitié comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement mais il réussit tant bien que mal à écouter les mots que l'inconnu qui le soulevait disait.

-Ben tu l'as entendu toi aussi ! Il l'a appelé Sting ! Ho ! Regarde, Tempesta! Il se réveille. Hé toi ! Tu es Sting Eucliffe oui ou non ?

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te tromper Jackal, dit une voix grave. Tu as entendu Zeleph. Il ne tolèrera aucune erreur.

-Je sais bien, abruti ! Aboya le dénommé Jackal en secouant vigoureusement Sting par le col. Bon ! Tu vas répondre oui ou non ? Tu t'appelles Sting Eucliffe ?!

-Hé !

Quelqu'un mit un terrible coup de poing enflammé à Jackal. Retombant à terre, Sting reconnut Natsu. De nombreux autres cris se répercutèrent dans tous les sens autour de lui sans qu'il puisse les identifier.

-Sting ?! STING ! Ça va ?

Rufus était accroupis à ses côtés, lui tapotant la joue pour le réveiller.

-Lector…, articula difficilement Sting. Où est Lector ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut bouger d'ici. Ils ont infiltré le campement. Les autres sont en train de les combattre au moment où on parle !

Alors que Rufus l'aidait à s'incorporer, il y eut un bruit terrible d'une bombe non loin de là. Malgré qu'il fût sonné, Sting se mit à chercher désespérément son ami Exeed parmi les décombres. Il trouva Cobra assit par terre en compagnie de Cuberios et d'Ultear, une autre insulaire, qui semblait très inquiète par les blessures de son compagnon.

-Où est Lector ?! Interrogea Sting avec rage.

Cobra tourna un regard confus vers lui. Il avait été lui aussi amoché par l'explosion, le nez en sang.

-Ils l'ont pris. Le blond aux bombes.

-Quoi ?!

Sting recula d'un pas, horrifié. Puis, sans faire cas des cris d'avertissement de Rufus, il se mit à courir vers le feu de l'action.

_C'est moi qu'ils cherchent !_ Comprit-il, le cœur battant la chamade. _Ils ont dit quelque chose à propos de Zeleph ! Mais pourquoi moi ?_ _Et pourquoi avoir pris Lector ?_

Sting se stoppa net. Les tentes étaient en feu. Des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol. C'était un désastre.

Levant un regard incrédule, Sting vit Natsu, Gray et Gildartz aux prises avec Jackal tandis que Luxus, Ren et Lyon s'opposaient à Tempesta. Tout avait été très vite. La moitié de leurs recrues magiques se trouvait dans l'autre extrême de la longue rangée de tentes. Les autres Héritiers n'arriveraient pas à temps pour les soutenir !

Comment cela était-il possible ?! Ils étaient seulement deux ! Etaient-ils ces Démons de l'enfer dont avait parlé Jubia Loxar ? Seulement deux d'entre eux avaient causé autant de dégâts !

_Et par ma faute en plus !_ Se lamenta Sting.

A la lumière des flammes, il pouvait distinguer plus clairement les traits de leurs ennemis. Jackal avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son visage souriant. De grandes oreilles de chat se dressaient sur sa tête. Ses yeux dorés et ses dents pointues brillaient dans la nuit. Il portait un pantalon large duquel dépassait à l'arrière une queue d'animal. Il semblait pouvoir créer des explosions avec ses mains noires, maintenant à distance le feu de Natsu, la glace de Gray et la magie destructive de Gildartz. Tempesta, lui, portait une longue veste noire et une grande capuche qui dissimulait ses traits. Il ne faisait qu'esquiver les éclairs de Luxus, les rafales de vent de Ren et la glace de Lyon, peu enclin à les combattre.

-Tempesta ! Cria soudain Jackal en remarquant Sting du coin de l'œil. Regarde ! Il est là !

Tempesta s'évanouit dans la nature en une question de secondes, évitant de justesse les attaques simultanées de ses trois assaillants et il apparut devant Sting. Ce dernier n'eut pas même le temps de réagir lorsque l'ennemi étendit son bras droit vers son cœur. Rufus se plaça devant lui en guise de bouclier, faisant barrière de son propre corps en étendant les bras devant Sting. Tempesta enfonça sa main dans l'abdomen de Rufus et lui arracha le cœur avec une facilité révoltante.

_NON ! _Hurla la voix d'une femme.

Chagot poussa un feulement terrible qui les assourdit tous momentanément. Tempesta fut propulsé dans les airs, inconscient, et Jackal le réceptionna au vol. Sting eut à peine le temps de remarquer que Jackal tenait Lector par le cou dans son autre main que ce dernier disparut comme par magie.

Rufus s'écroula dans les bras de Sting, secoué de spasmes. Le jeune blond l'attrapa, encore trop hébété pour comprendre la situation.

-MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Beugla Natsu en se tirant les cheveux au loin. Revenez ! Saleté !

Le sang coulait abondamment des lèvres bleuies de Rufus. Sting regarda le trou béant dans sa poitrine et eut un réflexe stupide. Il essaya de le bouchonner avec ses mains pour empêcher le sang de couler. Mais il aurait beau tamponner le trou du mieux qu'il fut, le cœur de Rufus était absent.

Il y eut d'autres cris informes autour de lui et Nana se précipita à ses côtés, s'agenouillant sur Rufus en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Sting pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa magie curative à l'œuvre. Mais malgré les efforts de la femme de chambre, les yeux rusés de Rufus avaient perdu leur éclat. Sa peau était trop pâle. Son torse ne bougeait plus.

_Rufus ! _

Les yeux ronds, Sting reconnut Mémories qui boitait légèrement vers eux. L'Exeed s'approcha du jeune ménestrel et tapota sa main inerte avec sa patte. En n'obtenant aucune réaction, il leva un regard terrifié sur Sting.

-C'est…C'est ma faute, bégaya Sting.

Nana baissa finalement les mains, impuissante. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Rufus et pourtant, ses joues étaient ruisselantes de larmes lorsqu'elle donna son diagnostic.

-Je ne peux rien faire… Je suis vraiment désolée. Il est mort.

-Miaaaaoouuuuuhhhhh ! Pleura vivement Mémories.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Crièrent des voix autour d'eux. Qui a fait ça ?! Il y a des blessés ?!

Incapable de réagir, Sting se leva avec lenteur.

-…Lector.

-Quoi ? Demanda quelqu'un à côté de lui, peu importait qui.

-Je vais chercher Lector, répéta-t-il en se mettant en marche vers l'endroit où avaient disparus Jackal et Tempesta.

-Attends ! Sting !

Une douleur terrible au crâne le tordit et Sting perdit l'équilibre. Ce coup à la tête qu'avait provoqué l'explosion de Jackal risquait de laisser des séquelles. Très las, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Kyoka regardait Jackal et Tempesta avec intérêt. Ils étaient dans un état pitoyable. C'était à peine si Tempesta était encore vivant. Son ventre avait été profondément perforé et du sang noir coulait abondamment sur le sol de son laboratoire, l'écœurant. Jackal quant à lui avait la moitié du visage et la queue brulées. Son pantalon était déchiré, révélant de profondes coupures sur ses jambes, et presque tous ses doigts griffus avaient été congelés vifs, pendant inutilement sur ses mains.

Leurs adversaires avaient dû être réellement coriaces s'ils avaient réussi à les forcer à reculer de la sorte.

Kyoka se tourna vers Zeleph, attendant une réaction de sa part. Son roi démon se tenait distraitement devant le bocal où reposait Rogue Cheney, se caressant le menton en silence.

-Je croyais vous avoir demandé de me rapporter le cadavre de Sting Eucliffe et non pas de devenir vous-même des cadavres, dit-il enfin d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Jackal déglutit, l'air paniqué.

-Ils nous sont tous tombés dessus quand on a essayé de l'identifier, mon roi ! Ils étaient bien plus puissants et nombreux que nous ne pouvions espérer et…

Jackal se tut immédiatement lorsque Zeleph leva son index sans même lui accorder un regard.

-Ne me fatigue pas avec tes excuses.

Kyoka sourit derrière son masque facial, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Elle possédait la magie nécessaire pour remettre Jackal et Tempesta sur pieds mais de toute évidence, Zeleph ne voyait plus d'utilité en eux qui nécessite cet effort.

-ATTENDEZ MON ROI ! Supplia Jackal. Parmi eux il y avait un garçon ! Il était bien plus puissant que le reste ! Il m'aurait brûlé vif si je n'avais pas tenu cet Exeed comme otage !

-Brûlé ? S'intéressa soudain Zeleph en haussant un sourcil fin.

-Oui ! S'empressa de répondre Jackal. Comparé au reste, il était bien plus redoutable ! Na… Nat…Natsu ! Ils l'ont appelé Natsu mon roi !

Kyoka ne quitta pas son roi des yeux tandis que ses pupilles s'allumaient, brûlant d'une lueur rouge infernale. Pourquoi tant d'intérêt si soudainement ? Qui était ce Natsu ?

-Mmmm. Kyoka.

-Oui mon roi ?

-Soigne les blessures de Jackal et Tempesta. Je risque d'avoir encore besoin d'eux.

-Comme vous le voudrez, accepta la démone en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

Elle s'avança vers Tempesta qui gisait au sol et l'analysa rapidement du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans sa main? Interrogea-t-elle avec intérêt en dépliant les doigts fermement serrées du démon. Oh ! Un cœur humain ?

-Aille !

Jackal avait crié en sentant les crocs de l'Exeed dans sa main. Le petit être tomba à terre, l'air suffoqué. Les oreilles rabattues en arrière, il feula intensément à l'intention des démons autour de lui.

_ASSASSINS !_ Hurla-t-il dans leurs têtes. _VOUS AVEZ TUE RUFUS ! VOUS… !_

L'Exeed semblait avoir remarqué le bocal dans lequel se tenait Rogue. Ses yeux félins dilatés, il s'en approcha sous les regards menaçants des trois démons.

_Rogue ?! Tu étais vivant après tout. Sting avait raison ! Rogue ! _

Kyoka remarqua que le jeune brun remuait anormalement dans son bocal remplit de fluide magique, comme s'il réagissait à la voix de l'Exeed. Zeleph devait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi car un large sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

-Vous n'avez peut-être pas été complètement inutiles en fin de comptes, Jackal, concéda-t-il.

Il s'inclina pour attrapa l'Exeed par le cou. Celui-ci se débattit follement, tordant son petit corps recouvert de poil brun. Zeleph fit bien attention à ne pas le laisser ouvrir la gueule. Les cris d'Exeed n'étaient pas la plus douce des mélodies même pour les démons les plus puissants. Ils pouvaient même leur être fatals comme ça avait failli être le cas pour Tempesta.

-Tu connais cet Exeed, Rogue ? Interrogea Zeleph en serrant étroitement sa grippe autour du cou de l'animal. Il t'est cher ? Ce n'est peut-être pas Frosch mais tu le connais bien aussi. Mmmm. Lector. Je me trompe ?

Rogue remua plus que jamais dans son bocal, faisant trembler la vitre. Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient furieusement autour de lui.

-Et Rufus aussi, continua Zeleph en étouffant l'Exeed entre ses doigts. Il semblerait qu'en fin de comptes tu n'es pas réussi à protéger tes amis. Et croire que la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as suivi était pour les garder en sécurité… C'est vraiment ironique. Mais il y a quelque chose dont tu devrais te souvenir à l'avenir, mon petit Rogue : la parole d'un démon ne vaut pas grand chose.

Zeleph écarta finalement ses doigts et Lector s'écrasa par terre, mort. Rogue ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda le corps inanimé de l'Exeed. Il tourna ensuite un regard rouge terrible sur Zeleph qui lui rendit un sourire ravi.

-Bienvenu parmi nous, Rogue ! Chantonna-t-il.

La vitre du bocal se brisa en mille morceaux et le fluide visqueux qu'il contenait s'en échappa pour le plus grand mécontentement de Kyoka.

_Qui c'est qui va devoir nettoyer tout ça après, hein !_ Se dit-elle avec ennui.

A genoux par terre, les cheveux longs de Rogue pendaient devant son visage. Kyoka oublia momentanément son ennui pour le ménage en observant son beau corps nu. Il était déjà extrêmement attirant en tant qu'humain, mais à présent qu'il renaissait comme démon il était carrément sexy. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant se relever. Un halo de ténèbres l'enveloppa rapidement et prit la forme d'un manteau noir qui cacha son corps au regret de Kyoka. Une marque noire recouvrait joliment une partie de son visage autour de son œil droit, marquant sa nouvelle appartenance au clan des démons. Il leva un regard rouge et haineux sur Zeleph et pendant une demi-seconde, Kyoka se demanda s'il n'était pas sur le point de l'attaquer.

_C'est impossible,_ se rassura-t-elle._ Une fois qu'il a succombé à la haine, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Il a perdu son humanité._

Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier que Rogue avait été un Héritier des Enfants avant d'être un Démon contrairement à ses pairs. Il était un métisse de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. Cela était une différence importante qui le rendait unique… et imprévisible.

* * *

**O_O Je suis sans mots. C'est affreux. Ceux parmi vous qui m'avait pardonné pour la mort de Loki vu que je l'ai fait revenir en tant qu'esprit céleste, doivent me maudire plus que jamais! Je m'excuse mais c'est comme ça !  
Rufus est mort, Lector aussi et Rogue est un démon désormais. Ceux qui avaient oublié que Fairy Tale n'est pas vraiment un conte de fées...Gomenasai !  
Préparez vous pour la suite histoire de ne plus être aussi choqués ! Conseil de Saskia!**


	5. Frères

**Episode 5 : Frères**

* * *

Levy était en train de rêver. Elle en était consciente. Elle savait que son corps reposait quelque part à l'abri sur un lit de camp entre les bras protecteurs de Gajeel. Ils se trouvaient en plein cœur d'un campement militaire barvaldien. Des soldats veillaient sur la sécurité du camp durant la nuit en se relayant par tour de garde. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais son esprit lui, était très loin de là. Elle avait la sensation d'être détachée de son enveloppe charnelle. De pouvoir voguer librement en dehors de l'étroitesse du corps humain. D'abord effrayée, elle se laissa finalement aller à ce sentiment de liberté extraordinaire et elle tourbillonna dans le vide.

Peu à peu, elle découvrit de nouvelles sensations qui attisèrent sa curiosité. Un goût de porc salé, l'amertume du vin rouge, des pommes de terre fondant sur sa langue, des brocolis croustillant sous sa dent…

_Je suis en train de manger ?_ Se demanda la jeune guerrière avec étonnement.

Intriguée, elle fit un pas en avant, s'éloignant davantage de son propre corps endormi loin de là. Elle avait le sentiment que plus elle s'insinuerait dans ce rêve, plus de mal elle aurait pour se réveiller ensuite. Comme si elle était au bord d'un précipice et qu'elle risquait d'y tomber si elle n'était pas suffisamment prudente. Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve comme les autres !

Malgré le danger sourd qui la prévenait de reculer, elle fit un autre pas en avant. De nouvelles sensations s'ajoutèrent aux premières. Des odeurs. L'odeur d'un repas odorant. De poivre, de miel, de vin et de viande grillée. Définitivement, elle était en train de manger. Ou plutôt, la personne dans le corps de laquelle elle s'était introduite pendant son sommeil était en train de manger. Ça avait l'air d'un repas copieux à en croire toutes les saveurs et les odeurs qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche de la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Elle voulait en savoir davantage. Elle fit donc un nouveau pas vers l'avant.

Ce fut au tour du touché de se manifester. Elle sentit la froideur du métal entre ses doigts. Il devait s'agir des couverts qu'utilisait le corps étranger pour découper le contenu de son assiette. Elle sentait aussi des chatouillements sur le front et le nez.

_Mmmm…Des cheveux !_ Devina Levy.

Quiconque fut le possesseur de ce corps avait des cheveux mi-longs d'une grande douceur.

Se sachant près du but, la jeune guerrière fit un nouveau pas en avant. Elle devait découvrir l'identité de cette personne. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter ce rêve étrange sans la connaître.

-…plus agréable que la dernière fois que je t'ai invité à dîner. Tu étais tellement méfiant ! Comme si j'avais l'intention de te faire le moindre mal.

-Je m'excuse pour ce manque de respect, mon roi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, disait le corps dans lequel se trouvait Levy avec une voix caressante d'homme. Tu n'es plus le même à présent. Te transformer en démon a sans doute été une de mes idées les plus brillantes.

_Démon ?!_

Levy resta figée d'horreur. Non seulement ce mot l'avait alertée mais en plus, tandis que les voix étaient devenues de plus en plus nettes à ses oreilles, cette voix… Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Après tout, elle avait hantée ses nuits et ses jours pendant très longtemps.

_Zeleph..._

Comment était-ce possible ?! Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans l'esprit de celui qui l'avait manipulée pour œuvrer pour le mal ?! Etait-ce une nouvelle ruse ? L'avait-il attirée en lui pour lui faire voir quelque chose ? Mais Levy sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa garde était baissée. Connaissant Zeleph, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à s'adresser à elle avec ses moqueries habituelles. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Alors quoi ? Elle possédait le pouvoir de voir en lui comme il le faisait avec elle ? Un lien s'était-il formé entre eux à travers la magie noire? Pourtant elle avait cru être libérée de ce fardeau avec la magie de Mavis !

Peu importait combien de questions elle se poserait là-dessus, elle ne trouverait certainement pas la réponse d'elle-même. Levy prit donc son courage à deux mains et fit un dernier pas en avant. Elle ne savait pas comment ceci s'était produit mais elle devait en tirer bénéfice d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bien sûr, si jamais Zeleph découvrait son intrusion, ce serait la fin du jeu. Ses cauchemars reprendraient et elle serait une fois de plus à sa merci.

Levy regarda à travers les yeux du démon. Il était assis à une table rectangulaire couverte de plusieurs plats. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était gigantesque. Le plafond était incroyablement haut, soutenu par de larges piliers. La lumière était vive.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre attablé en face de Zeleph. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés sur sa tête en queue de cheval. Il portait un manteau sombre et son visage fin était marqué d'un symbole étrange autour de son œil droit.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi, pas vrai Rogue ? Dit Zeleph avec amusement. Pourquoi je tiens tant à t'avoir à mes côtés. Eh bien, tout d'abord, il y a les informations que tu as pu me fournir au sujet de cette dernière prophétie de Mavis. Il est hors de question que les dragons rejoignent le combat. C'est quelque chose qui aurait pu se mettre en travers de mon chemin si je n'avais pas été averti à temps. Heureusement, j'ai pu prendre les dispositions nécessaires en alertant mes serviteurs dans le Grand Nord. J'aurais bien sûr préféré qu'Acnologia se charge de cette affaire lui-même mais cet imbécile refuse de m'écouter. Il n'en fera qu'à sa tête et il rejoindra ses chers Dragons des mers. Pff ! Il ignore que son ancienne armée n'ait plus qu'un ramassis de serpents géants sans cervelle qui s'est fait massacrer des siècles durant par des pêcheurs insulaires ! Mais peu importe. Cet « élu » ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir… Mais il y a bien plus que ça. N'importe quel autre de tes anciens compagnons aurait pu me fournir cette information après tout. Alors qu'est-ce qui te rends si précieux, si unique, au point que je ne peux plus me passer de toi ?

Zeleph se leva lentement. Il s'avança vers Rogue en caressant la surface vernie de la table de bois. Ce dernier suivit le démon de ses yeux noirs inexpressifs, ne connaissant à l'évidence pas la réponse. Levy sentit le cœur de Zeleph bondir d'excitation dans sa poitrine. C'était presque douloureux.

-Ton pouvoir, fit Zeleph en s'inclinant vers Rogue. Tu as un pouvoir très particulier qui fait de toi mon atout le plus puissant. J'ai pu témoigner de ton pouvoir lorsque tu as combattu mes Ombres à Sabertooth. Tu es capable de manipuler les ténèbres. Tu les extraits de ton propre corps et tu les projette à l'extérieur en leur donnant la forme que tu souhaites. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi tu es important pour moi ?

Rogue fit non de la tête, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Levy retenait son souffle, attendant impatiemment la réponse. A sentir l'intense émotion qui parcourait les veines de Zeleph, elle savait qu'il était sur le point de faire une révélation cruciale.

-Tu vas me libérer de ce corps Rogue, répondit-il finalement. Je suis un être fait de ténèbres et grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma forme initiale. Tu briseras les chaînes qui me retiennent à cette maudite prison de chair et je retrouverais ma splendeur passée. Personne ne pourra jamais plus me tenir tête ! Je récupérerais la totalité de mes pouvoirs ! Désormais Mavis n'est plus là. Il ne reste plus que ces Enfants sans Mère. Cette bande d'Orphelins pitoyables ! Je les écraserais. Je les détruirais jusqu'au dernier. Ils maudiront le jour où ils sont venus au monde. Ils supplieront ma pitié. Mais il n'y en aura aucune.

-Qu'en est-il de Natsu, mon roi ? Interrogea Rogue, ses yeux noirs reflétant la rougeur de ceux de son souverain. Il est le dernier Gardien Légitime et il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Il ne faudrait pas le sous-estimer.

-Natsu…

Une profonde émotion serra le cœur de Zeleph. C'était une douleur épouvantable qui se répercuta en Levy, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais cette douleur n'appartenait pas au démon. Pas vraiment. C'était quelqu'un d'autre… Mais qui ?

_Vas-t-en Levy_, chuchota une voix. _Tu prends trop de risques. Il va te remarquer._

Surprise, Levy chercha l'origine de cette voix en vain.

_Qui es-tu ?_ Tâtonna-t-elle.

_Je suis…J'étais un Enfant de la Forêt. J'étais une âme généreuse. J'étais un frère aimant. Mais je ne suis plus rien. J'ai déjà essayé de te prévenir par le passé mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. C'est trop tard. Je ne peux plus le retenir. Il a trouvé un moyen de se libérer. Tu dois fuir ! Fuir tant qu'il est encore temps ! VAS-T-EN !_

-AH !

Levy s'était réveillée brusquement en poussant un cri de terreur. Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle, la respiration haletante. Elle se trouvait sous la tente. Tout allait bien. Elle était en sécurité.

-Levy ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Gajeel s'était relevé à ses côtés, l'air très inquiet. La jeune femme dût respirer profondément pour retrouver son calme. Son front était couvert de sueur et son cœur battait encore la chamade. Ce rêve… Non, ce n'était certainement pas un rêve. Elle venait de s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Zeleph ! Elle avait éprouvait sa noirceur, son désir de tuer, sa haine… Puis cette tristesse infinie. Celle du garçon dans lequel on avait scellé le démon par le passé et qui s'était fait ronger de l'intérieur le long des siècles. Il l'avait mise en garde. Il l'avait protégée. Il fallait qu'elle partage l'information qu'elle avait recueillie ! Il fallait qu'elle avertisse les siens !

Actuellement, ils se trouvaient dans le campement militaire barvaldien mené par le régent Lahar. Ils devraient rejoindre les forces de l'Armée de l'Alliance dans à peine deux jours dans les terres de Sabertooth. Levy devait le prévenir des projets de Zeleph ! Il voulait tuer Tim Waves, le seul espoir qu'ils avaient de recevoir l'aide des dragons, et il avait transformé un Héritier des Enfants en démon pour qu'il l'aide à quitter son corps ! Et il y avait Acnologia aussi ! Il était en train de rassembler les Serpents des mers ! Cela représentait un véritable danger pour les îles de Fiore et les côtes de Magnolia !

-Gajeel ! Je…Je viens de…Il faut que !

_Ma jolie ?_

Levy écarquilla les yeux, tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Zeleph ! Il était de retour dans son esprit ! Elle n'avait pas été assez prudente ! Il l'avait remarquée !

_Ça faisait longtemps,_ sourit Zeleph de sa voix séduisante. _Tu commençais presque à me manquer._

-Levy dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?! Insista Gajeel en l'attrapant par les bras.

-Je…, commença-t-elle.

_Allons allons !_ La gronda Zeleph comme une enfant désobéissante. _Tu ne connais pas les bonnes manières ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens. Même si grâce à ça j'ai pu rétablir notre lien. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser révéler tout ça, vois-tu ? J'aime utiliser l'élément de surprise ! Alors…_

-Je vais bien, répondit Zeleph à travers les lèvres de Levy. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. Désolée.

Gajeel regarda longuement Levy dans les yeux. Cette dernière se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se faire entendre pour de vrai, pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et prévenir son amant du danger. Mais ce fut en vain. Elle était réduite au silence dans son propre corps. Zeleph était beaucoup trop fort.

Gajeel poussa un soupir las au bout d'un moment.

-Bon très bien. Alors allonge toi encore un peu. Il fait encore nuit et demain un long trajet nous attend. Repose-toi tant que tu peux.

-Oui.

Zeleph allongea le corps de Levy sur le lit auprès de Gajeel et il sourit dans le noir.

_Oh ?_ Pouffa-t-il. _Où est passé ce cher Gerard ? Tu partages le lit du soldat finalement ? Finis les hésitations ?_

_SORS DE MON CORPS !_ Exigea Levy en ne cessant de se débattre contre les liens invisibles qui la retenaient dans les ténèbres. _Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire de mal !_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ma jolie, _la rassura le démon avec ennui. _Tes princes charmants ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Je n'ai aucune raison de le blesser étant donné qu'il va m'emmener exactement où je veux aller. _

_Lucy…_, comprit Levy avec horreur.

_Profites du spectacle Levy !_ Se réjouit d'avance Zeleph. _Tu vas y assister depuis la place d'honneur!_

* * *

Ils atteignirent le campement de l'Armée de l'Alliance le jour suivant.

-Je croyais qu'il nous restait encore deux jours de cheval avant de les rejoindre ? Interrogea innocemment Zeleph à travers les lèvres de Levy.

-Moi aussi, répondit Gajeel avec un froncement de sourcils.

Ils descendirent à bas de leurs scelles et tirèrent la corde de leur cheval derrière eux.

-Quelque chose a dû arriver, supposa Gerard à ses côtés. Ils ont été ralentis. Nous n'avons pas encore atteint le premier village de Sabertooth.

-Une attaque imprévue de l'ennemi ? Présuma Sugar Boy.

-Il suffit d'aller demander, décida Lahar en avançant rapidement, suivi de près par Doranbolt.

_Pff ! J'arrive pas à blairer tes nouveaux copains_, se plaignit Zeleph d'un ton enfantin. _Coco parle beaucoup trop, Sugar Boy est affreux, Hughes est ridicule, Nady est sans intérêt, et ces deux là, Lahar et Doranbolt…Ils sont très agaçants. Ce ne seront pas les derniers à mourir, fais moi confiance. Ils m'ont chauffé les oreilles toute la journée !_

Epuisée, Levy n'eut pas même la force de répliquer. Elle avait passé son temps à se débattre dans tous les sens. Elle avait hurlé à s'en déchirer la gorge. Elle l'avait maudit, insulté, menacé. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était réduite à observer ce qu'il faisait de son corps sans pouvoir intervenir. Ses mains étaient liées. Elle ne pouvait pas faire appel à sa magie. A quoi bon s'être entrainée si durement jusque-là si elle restait impuissante malgré tout ?

_C'est ma faute,_ se lamenta Levy._ Je n'aurais pas dû tenter la chance. Je n'aurais pas dû pousser le bouchon aussi loin pendant ce rêve. Si je m'étais contentée de l'information que j'avais au sujet du corps de Zeleph, j'aurais pu prévenir tout le monde. Si je n'avais pas été intriguée par sa souffrance à la mention du nom de Natsu…_

_Peut-être bien oui_, affirma Zeleph. _Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te lamenter ma jolie. La curiosité fait partie de vous._ _Tous les humains sont faibles et vulnérables par nature._

_Nous t'arrêterons Zeleph,_ promit Levy, les dents serrées. _Crois-le ou non, tu finiras par perdre._

Les lèvres du corps de Levy s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

_Nous verrons bien. _

Les soldats les accueillirent avec enthousiasme, autant riverains que magnoliens ou insulaires. Ils devaient être rassurés par l'ajout de l'effectif barvaldien parmi leurs rangs. Ils les menèrent jusqu'à la tente royale. Levy sentait son désespoir croître à chaque pas que le démon déguisé faisait vers sa reine. Elle avait déjà provoqué la mort de trop de gens ! Elle ne voulait plus avoir de sang sur les mains !

_S'il te plaît !_ Supplia-t-elle éperdument. _Arrête ! Je t'en prie !_

_On dirait que tu as perdu ta superbe !_ Sourit Zeleph, satisfait. _Où est donc passée ta foi inébranlable en l'espèce humaine ? Hahahaha !_

-Levy, l'appela Gajeel avant d'entrer sous la tente. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes ici. Tu sais que la reine n'a pas encore surmonté l'incident avec le roi.

Zeleph fut agacé, mais il joua la comédie.

-Tu as raison. Vas y. Je vous attends ici.

-J'attends avec toi Levy ! Se proposa Coco avec enthousiasme en prenant une pose militaire.

_Quelle abrutie celle-là !_ S'impatienta Zeleph.

Gajeel lui dédia un long regard avant de s'introduire sous la tente avec les autres. Zeleph poussa alors un long soupir agacé.

_Je t'en prie Zeleph !_ Insista Levy, saisissant cette dernière opportunité._ Ne fais pas ça ! Combats-nous à la régulière puisque tu es si sûr de gagner. Tu as déjà assassiné le roi !_

_As-tu déjà joué aux échecs, Levy ? _Demanda distraitement Zeleph tandis qu'il attendait devant la tente, en se balançant sur ses pieds. _C'est un jeu stratégique qui consiste à prendre un maximum de pions à ton adversaire. Cependant, il y a des pions plus importants que d'autres sur l'échiquier. Perdre son roi mets fin à la partie et fait de nous le perdant. Mais il faut aussi savoir que la reine, ou la dame, est la pièce la plus puissante du jeu d'échecs. Souvent les joueurs débutants permutent involontairement la place de la reine et du roi tant celle-ci semble essentielle. Je vais donc m'emparer aussi de cette pièce pour assurer ma victoire. C'est aussi simple que ça. _

-Levy ?

Zeleph et Levy réagirent au son de cette voix.

La reine Lucy se trouvait face à eux, les tirant de leur conversation muette. Elle était plus belle que jamais vêtue dans en guerrière, ses cheveux dorés rattachés derrière elle. Elle portait une tenue de cuir ainsi que des épaulettes et des genouillères de métal et son épée était rangée dans son fourreau derrière son dos. Zeleph dû faire des efforts pour se retenir de sourire. Il s'inclina devant elle avec grâce.

-Ma reine ?

-J'aimerais parler seule à seule avec toi, continua Lucy.

-Bien sûr.

-Suis moi.

Levy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pas une seule fois Lucy ne lui avait adressé la parole jusque-là, lui en voulant trop à l'évidence pour le meurtre de son père. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui parle maintenant ?! Alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise du démon ?! Pourquoi ?!

_On dirait que je suis plus chanceux que toi !_ Se moqua Zeleph en suivant Lucy en dehors des limites du camp.

_Non…,_ titubait Levy, les larmes coulant abondamment le long de ses joues.

Arrivés dans une clairière aux abords de la forêt, la jeune blonde s'arrêta finalement et se retourna vers celle qu'elle prenait pour Levy. Ses yeux couleurs noisette étaient durs. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en une ligne sévère.

-Levy. Je te dois des excuses. J'ai été injuste avec toi. Je t'ai traitée avec mépris à cause de ce qui est arrivé à mon père.

Le regard déterminé de sa reine fut noyé par les larmes. Levy en eut le cœur brisé, tirant sur les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière.

_Arrêtez ma reine ! Partez ! Ne restez pas seule avec moi ! Je vous en prie…_

-Il faut que tu comprennes, continua Lucy, la gorge serrée. J'aimais mon père plus que tout. J'avais déjà perdu ma mère peu avant et je faisais de mon mieux pour être gracieuse et forte comme elle me l'avait appris. Mais lorsque mon père m'a été arraché lui aussi, j'ai tout perdu. Je m'étais raccroché à lui. Et j'ai perdu prise. J'ai faillis me perdre moi-même après ça. J'ai vogué dans la haine et le désespoir. Alors je peux comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qu'a dû être ton asservissement à Zeleph. Il est puissant et il a réussi à corrompre le cœur de deux des personnes les plus dignes et admirables que je connaisse. Erza Scarlet et Panther Lili. Il a même failli faire la même chose avec Nana et Jubia.

Lucy serrait étroitement les poings, tremblant de rage.

-Il a massacré un nombre incalculable de gens. Il a semé la terreur autour de lui. Dans ce camp même il y a deux nuits. Il a envoyé ses démons tuer les nôtres. Il a blessé mes amis… Je comprends maintenant qui est le véritable ennemi, Levy. Alors au lieu de te traiter comme si tu étais coupable, je te demande de te battre avec moi. Ensemble nous serons plus fortes. Ensemble nous pouvons le combattre.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi ma reine, répondit Zeleph sans quitter sa proie des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, vipère ! Gronda Lucy avec force. Mais à Levy. La vraie Levy !

Il y eut un long silence. Zeleph éclata finalement de rire, très amusé.

-Whouaouh ! Quelle perspicacité ! Je peux savoir ce qui m'a trahi ?

-Crois-tu pouvoir berner les gens autour de toi indéfiniment ?! Cracha Lucy, profondément écœurée. On connait tes tours de passe-passe ! Gajeel a su qui tu étais réellement à l'instant où tu as pris possession de son corps !

-Humpf ! C'est très bien tout ça. Mais si tu savais qui j'étais, pourquoi m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici toute seule ? Je peux sentir la magie des Enfants, vois-tu ? S'ils nous avaient suivis jusqu'ici, je le saurais.

-Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas d'autres Enfants par ici. Je savais que tu le remarquerais alors j'ai demandé à Gajeel d'attendre avant d'avertir les autres pour que je te tende un piège.

-Intéressant. Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tendre un piège à toi seule ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais seule.

Zeleph et Levy furent soudainement aveuglés par une vive lumière dorée. Lorsqu'ils purent finalement regarder autour d'eux, ils trouvèrent une deuxième silhouette aux côtés de Lucy.

-Je vois ! Comprit Zeleph. Un esprit céleste ! Ça me rend presque nostalgique ! Si seulement tu savais ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire aux êtres de ton espèce…

-Gardes tes menaces Zeleph, répliqua le jeune roux, très sérieux. Il se trouve que pour une fois on a l'avantage. Tu es pris au piège.

Zeleph remarqua enfin le puissant bouclier doré qui l'enveloppait et l'empêchait de bouger son corps. Levy n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Zeleph était immobilisé ! C'était le moment ! Ils devaient l'achever tant qu'il était encore temps !

-Et que comptez-vous faire à présent ? S'enquit Zeleph, peu impressionné. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez tuer votre propre camarade pour m'atteindre.

-On peut faire bien mieux que ça ! Assura Lucy. Loki !

Elle attrapa la main du dénommé Loki et, dos à dos, ils levèrent leurs mains enlacées vers Levy en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à une incantation. L'air se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux, chargé de puissance magique, faisant voleter violemment leurs cheveux.

Zeleph étrécit ses yeux en deux fentes rouges.

-Ô Regulus ! Donne moi ta force ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Un puissant rayonnement doré jaillit de leurs mains et se jeta sur le corps immobilisé de Levy. Elle sentit comment Zeleph tentait de prendre la fuite en quittant son esprit en toute hâte. Mais elle le retint. Elle ne sut pas comment mais elle y parvint. Elle était peut-être incapable de repousser Zeleph mais elle pouvait renforcer leur lien et le garder en elle un peu plus longtemps !

Ce fut suffisant. La magie de Lucy et Loki les atteint de plein fouet et le démon fut propulsé hors d'elle. Levy s'écroula à terre, vidée de ses forces, tandis que le corps du jeune brun qu'habitait Zeleph roulait par terre quelques mètres derrière elle. Lucy s'empressa de lui venir en aide, la relevant et se plaçant devant elle. Loki quant à lui s'avança prudemment vers le démon.

Levy avait beau ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle comprit une chose : Lucy était réellement puissante ! Elle avait déjà remarqué la façon dont la jeune reine repoussait les ténèbres autour d'elle au Palais des Lumières, mais là…Elle avait vraiment développée cette capacité d'une manière incroyable pour pouvoir repousser Zeleph de cette façon !

Le démon frappa par terre de son poing, très contrarié. Il leva un regard furieux sous ses cheveux bruns et se redressa rapidement, époussetant sa toge blanche de la terre et de l'herbe.

-Bravo ! Les félicita-t-il d'une voix débordante de haine. Vous avez réussi à me sortir de son corps ! Quel exploit ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça vous avance. Je vous tiens maintenant.

-Pas du tout !

Levy se tourna vers cette voix familière. Natsu ! Il venait à l'évidence de traverser un portail magique, surgissant de nulle part. Mais il n'était pas seul. Gray, Jubia, Luxus, Gildartz, Gerard, Gajeel, Hughes, Doranbolt… Ils surgissaient les uns après les autres en suivant Chagot, Happy, Nady et d'autres Exeed. En quelques instants seulement, ils se trouvaient partout autour d'eux, les encerclant.

-Nous sommes tous là Zeleph ! Hurla Natsu Dragneel, le regard et les poings enflammés. Et nous sommes prêts à te battre et à t'envoyer en Enfer !

Levy sentit une douleur poignante dans la poitrine.

-Levy ! S'enquit Nana en courant vers elle tandis qu'elle s'écroulait dans les bras de Lucy.

Mais Levy sut que ce n'était pas sa propre douleur qu'elle ressentait mais une douleur rémanente de celle qu'éprouvait Zeleph à cet instant même.

-Natsu…, fit le démon en dévisageant le garçon, les larmes aux yeux. Mon frère…

* * *

**Ahaaa! On dirait que pour une fois le vent souffle dans la bonne direction! Zeleph est pris au piège et Natsu est plus furieux que jamais! Que se passera-t-il?! Qui va gagner?! Honnêtement, j'en ai encore aucune idée o_O Je suis impatiente de découvrir ça lors de mon prochain post! Je vous embrasse très fort! Surtout, ne perdez pas espoir! *o***


End file.
